Changes
by MultiNinja2012
Summary: Tradgedy strikes. Hermione discovers secrets about herself and a new group of students help her see a way forward. A new family with strange friends will lead her on a journey of a lifetime. On Hiatus.
1. Beginning

Severus Snape sat alone in his small office in the Dungeons of Hogwarts contemplating his future. Once he had never imagined that he would have a future but that was before the Dark Lord's final defeat. Before the letters lying on the desk before him. Before her visit to tell him of his future obligation. Severus rolled the idea around in his head, deciding he could not think of this as an obligation. To do that he would need to change the way he thought and the way he acted. With the Dark Lord gone this would be relatively easy... Ha.

Indeed when Potter had turned up with the diary no one had suspected this had been the cause of the sudden shift in the magical atmosphere around the school and other prominent magical communities and places. Indeed Ministry experts had turned up to find the source of the disturbance that had been shown the diary had laughed. After careful examination of the diary by himself and experts from the Department of Mysteries the ministry was forced to concede that the diary had been a Horcrux of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and with its destruction by Potter he too had been forever removed from earth. This had resulted in Potter becoming a hero to the world all over again. Much to Severus's consternation Potter was for once enjoying and even encouraging the belief of himself as a Hero. This had resulted in a lot of problems for the Professors, for this newfound arrogance had led to several arguments over what his responsibilities as a student were. It was that bad that he actually wished that his Father, the other Potter, were alive.

"At least he I could deal with him." Severus said to the empty room.

Indeed the only furnishings were his small work desk, two plain wooden chairs and a multitude of bookcase straining under the weight of the books and notes encased in them. The low ceiling made it seem like the bookcase were holding the roof up instead of the books. The last feature of his office was a large ornamental fireplace, carved from ebony the edging looked like a giant snake. It was this feature of his office that Severus strode around his desk to lean against. The snake seemed to slither under his touch but he ignored this staring intently into the empty grate. Lost in memories of long ago.

When Severus finally brought himself back to the here and now he turned back to look at his desk. On it were four letters, penned thirteen years ago. Letters for him, from a longlost friend and his old school enemies. It seemed so long ago now, though the memories still pained him Severus felt that after this he may never be able to hold a grudge again. Indeed two of the letters had been very straight forward. Containing just one word - Sorry. It was more than James Potter and Remus Lupin had ever managed whilst the former had been alive but if he was honest with himself, it meant more to him then the idea of them grovelling on their knees. The third letter was from Sirius Black and had been slightly longer. All it said was -

They weren't involved. I did it of my accord. Hate me if you must but they don't deserve it. I'm Sorry.

That was all it took to convince Severus that their words were sincere. Then something he thought impossible occurred. The Fourth letter not only increased his guilt but reduced him to tears, something that had not happened since the letter writer had passed. He still could hardly believe that Lily would choose him to receive her last correspondence. Not her sister or her son. Him. Once again the words she had written for him raced through his mind.

Dear Sev,

It has been a long time. To long I think. If this letter finds its way to you then the unthinkable has occurred and I will never get the chance to say something to you I should have said before. As you are probably aware I am not the only one. Though if they are using these letters to taunt you one last time then you have my full permission to hate them for the rest of eternity... Sev, I'm Sorry. For everything. For not helping you more. For not accepting your apology. For not being there when you needed me. For hating you. And for not understanding how you felt. I have never been sorrier in my entire life. Not even for what happened with Tuney. You deserve better. If we both survive this war then I intend to find you and give you this in person. You should know that I have never had a better best friend (no not even James has ever come close). You are the best person I know and no matter what happens that will never change... But you need to. You deserve to be happy and to have people who know the real you. When this letter finds you I have no doubt that you will have done everything to push everyone away. Well Severus Tobias Snape it ends with this letter. It is time to let people in. Time to let prejudice go. Time for you to let people know the real you. I am not asking you to bare your soul to the world, just those you trust. Those who can keep the mouths shut as tight as Tuney is wound up. Please live your life. For me. It is all I ask. That way when I see you next, you will wear a smile on your face brighter than the Headmaster's robes at Christmas. That way I won't feel so guilty and perhaps you will be able to forgive me. For not giving you a second chance. I will always be your friend Sev. I love you. Goodbye.

He swore he would never be able to get those words out of his head. They had been burned there. He had never expected that words would hurt him more than the ones she had thrown at him in their fifth year. He felt guilty for the pain she had felt. The paper still held her tear stains. Her words would stay with him forever and he would gladly do as she asked. It would be painful but he had known from the first time he saw Lily Evans he would do anything she asked. Including change. Severus Snape would let them all know who he really was. It would probably kill him. He had no other choice. He would start by telling all he knew about the death eaters. He owed her and Potter that much. But that would have to wait for a little while. He had more pressing matters.

This brought him back to his visitor. She had brought the letters and tragic news for a member of the castle. He had hoped that it would never come to this but he could not and would not break the agreement he had made eight years earlier. It would be rough but he had already decided to change and attempt to be nicer to people. Attempt was a good word for it. He did not believe it would work but with the news he had just received he did not have much choice. Severus looked around the office once more. It lacked personality and personal items much like his home. This too would have to change. Perhaps she would be his first real friend since Lily and who knew she may be the person he had waited for, to help him move on.

He did not regret his agreement but thought his old friend might. This was Severus's last thought as he swept from his office and towards the Headmaster's office. Towards his unknown future.

* * *

Hermione Granger had absolutely no idea why she had been summoned to the Headmaster's office late on a Sunday afternoon. All she knew was that Nearly Headless Nick had shown up in the library to tell her that the Headmaster required her presence as soon as she could attend. Having no homework she had decided to get this done with and left immediately. Leaving Nick to watch her retreating back. She had thought he looked sad and desperate to come with her but Hermione had decided that she must be imagining things and pressed on.

It wasn't until Hermione had reached the gargoyle that led to Professor Dumbledore's office that she realised that Nick had not given her the password. And people thought she was a genius. Ha. If they could see her now. Or at any time in the last fortnight really. But that was not the current problem. She knew the headmaster liked muggle sweets but finding the right one could take forever. Just as she was beginning to give up hope she heard someone approaching. Ignoring the urge to run and hoping it was a teacher, Hermione spun round to find...

Professor Snape. This would not end well. She was sure to lose points or worse get a detention. That was the last thing she needed. Yet he did not look like the teacher that usually stalked the halls looking for students to prey on. Come to think of it he wasn't even stalking and he appeared to be holding himself differently. So intrigued by this new Professor Snape it took Hermione awhile to realise that he was standing in front of her giving her a questioning look.

When Hermione snapped out of her trance she managed to stutter out, "Professor Snape... I didn't mean to... I swear I didn't mean... I'm sorry." She then looked at the ground waiting for the sneer, scathing comment and punishment that he would undoubtedly produce. It never came.

Professor Snape had stood there looking at the only student in the entire school he truly considered to have intelligence enough to be worthy of note. It seemed that he was already changing and she was the first to notice. As he waited patiently for her to stop staring he thought about how to deal with this situation. He only succeeded in having a mental blank broken by the girl's stuttered apology. At least she had the decency to look sheepish.

To the shock of both Severus's response was to sigh. Hermione's head snapped up at this. No remark about loitering in the halls. No nasty remark about her staring and subsequent loss of speech. This was strange.

To cover for his 'accident' as anyone he had met before would have called it Severus cleared his throat and redirected her attention towards her original purpose.

"I believe, considering your location that you wish to see the Headmaster Miss Granger?"

Hermione gave him a wary look, waiting for the real Snape to leap out and start hurling insults and deducting points before replying, " Yes, Professor. I was summoned but no one told me the password."

Severus looked at her, shook his head and strode forwards to give the password.

"Sherbet Lemon" he said in a voice just loud enough for Hermione to hear him and as the gargoyle sprung aside he turned to face her and said in what he hoped was a polite and not condescending tone.

"After you."

Hermione blinked and moved forward cautiously waiting for the attack that she realised probably wasn't coming. She wondered, as the stair case took them slowly up why Snape was being polite, indeed almost kind to her. Because of this she did not notice when they had reached the top and Severus was forced to clear his throat to catch her attention. The sight at the top of the stairs shocked her.

Not only was the Headmaster standing in the foyer to his office, with Snapes arrival all the Heads of House were present as well as a young woman with brown mousey coloured hair, wearing a large overcoat as if she had travelled a long distance to be here. Upon the arrival of Snape all the adults turned to look at Hermione. As if this were some sort of cue Professor Dumbledore approached Hermione before speaking to her.

"Miss Granger there is an old friend of yours waiting in my office to speak to you privately before our meeting." As he spoke there was a twinge of sadness to his voice.

She noticed the sadness in his voice and that his eyes were missing their usual twinkle. All this information lead her to ask in a very small voice, "Why?"

"I believe she will explain this to you." Dumbledore responded in the same gentle tone he had used before. He then strode over and held the door open for her and gestured for her to enter.

As Hermione strode forwards she thought she saw all of them looking at her quite sadly. Privately Hermione was wondering whether she was walking to her death because the staring at her like she was going to die was getting quite irritating. That was when she realised Snape had that same look on his face when they were in the hallway. Her trance was broken by the door clicking shut behind her.

Hermione then looked around for this 'friend'. She noticed the high ceiling, Fawkes perch, the bookshelves, the silver instruments, the Headmaster's desk and a person sitting on the doorway side of the desk waiting for her. She knew that person. Not that she was hard to recognise. The dragon hide boots and jacket coupled with blue denim jeans and purple t-shirt gave her away immediately. As the person turned around there was no mistaking her now. The short brown hair cut into a layered bob hung loose around her face. Her muddy brown eyes locking with Hermione's. For a moment neither of them moved nor spoke.

Then Hermione asked her voice full of disbelief, "Sarah?"


	2. Pain

Hermione stood there forever waiting for an answer. She just could not believe that Sarah her friend and older sister stand in was calmly sitting in the Headmaster's office waiting for her.

"No. Were you expecting perhaps the Wizard of Oz?" Sarah asked jokingly, though it seemed forced.

At those words Hermione had crossed the room in a matter of seconds and had almost knocked Sarah out of her chair with a bear hug Sarah had tried unsuccessfully to avoid. Because of school Hermione hardly ever saw Sarah, a muggleborn witch from Australia. This caused Hermione to do this every time they did see each other. When Hermione pulled back she saw Sarah smiling at her but it wasn't right. It wasn't her usual bright smile that could light up a room. It reminded her of the faces of the Professors outside. Though this fact did not change Hermione's excitement at Sarah visiting her at school.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione's voice was full of excitement but her face fell mirroring Sarah's own.

Sarah turned to Hermione and said, in the most serious voice Hermione had heard, "Sit down Hermione, we need to talk."

So Hermione took the chair across from Sarah and pulled it closer. Something was wrong. Sarah was never this serious. Hermione felt dread creeping through her being. It was making it hard to breath. She hoped for once in her life she was wrong and that Sarah was going to visit more often or something that was totally good news. But as Sarah opened her mouth to speak, Hermione knew nothing good was going to come out of her mouth.

"Hermione last night while your parents were driving home from work, there was an accident. Their car came off the road." Sarah spoke this as calmly and quietly as possible watching Hermione take the information in, noticing the mental blank she continued even though she was sure it would kill her.

"Hermione they didn't make it."

Hermione had calmly listened to all this but her mind refused to believe and compute what she had just been told. It couldn't be true and besides Sarah wasn't looking at her. Maybe it was a joke... but Sarah wasn't this heartless.

"What?" Hermione heard a voice ask and then realised it was her own. It had broken and sounded nothing like her.

Sarah sighed before speaking again. This was going to be far worse than she had first feared that it would be.

"Hermione, I'm sorry but your parents are dead." Sarah looked Hermione right in the eye as she said this so that there was no mistaking the seriousness or the truth behind these words.

The effect of this pronouncement was to cause Hermione to shut down. There was a blank look on her face and her eyes glazed over as she retreated into her own mind. She realised that it was too quiet in the office. The walls seemed to be pressing in on her, suffocating her. All she wanted to do was leave but she seemed to be frozen to this spot, this moment in time. Cursed to spend the rest of her life anchored here, listening to Sarah's words that had decimated her world in a heartbeat.

Hermione's thought's were broken when she felt Sarah pull her into a hug and realised that she had started crying. Sarah's announcement had broken Hermione. This could not be possible. Her parents could not be dead. Yet Sarah had never lied to Hermione, ever. They had always had a policy of not lying to each other. Instead they would tell each other why they wouldn't or couldn't answer the other. So if Sarah had said it, then there was no way around the fact that it was true. But part of her still screamed that this could not just be true.

Then she heard Sarah, as if she was far away from this time and place. She was talking to her, whispering something and as Hermione struggled to listen to her she realised how hard this truly was for them both. They had first met when Hermione was five. Sarah had moved in next door and had come to Hermione's rescue one afternoon when she could not get in to her parents house and they weren't due home for several hours. It had been pouring rain and Hermione felt as if she had been swimming in her clothes. Unsure of what she would do and already not feeling well she was saved when, Sarah who had moved in two days previously, had turned up with an umbrella. Hermione had jumped at the chance to use their new neighbours phone to call her parents. Hermione had instantly trusted Sarah; this trust was repaid tenfold by Sarah. Indeed when both Hermione's parents had turned up worried for Hermione's safety they had found her and Sarah talking about constellations. Before the Grangers left Sarah told them that if Hermione needed someone to watch her after school then she was quite welcome at her house. This had cemented the friendship between Hermione and Sarah but it was a year later that they became almost siblings.

It was almost Hermione's sixth birthday when Sarah saved her life. Hermione had been bullied all day about not having any friends and had run home crying. Running across roads without looking though was a bad idea. A block from home Hermione's parents and Sarah had been waiting to surprise her when they watched her run out into the middle of the street with a car barreling down on her. No one was injured but the Grangers could not explain for the life of them how Sarah had not only made it to Hermione in time but had crashed tackled her out of the way without anyone getting hurt. From that day on Sarah was family and the only one Hermione trusted with all her secrets.

Sarah had been there from then on. Through Christmases and birthdays, when Hermione was sick and when her parents had renewed their vows and when Hermione had found out about her being a witch. This had led to Sarah's admission of being a witch herself. Indeed with permission it had been Sarah who had taken them to Diagon Alley and to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. They had even gone to France the previous summer and were planning a return trip this year. Hermione realised that Sarah must be suffering almost as much as she was. Then she finally heard Sarah's words loud and clear. It was as if someone had turned the radio of her life up full ball.

"I know Hermione. I know. Just let it out. They wouldn't want you to shut yourself out of the world. Don't leave me as well." Hermione had not realised it was possible to break her heart any further until then. Sarah's voice far from its usual bright joking self was full of despair and had been breaking as she spoke. There was no mistaking the fact that right then both Hermione and Sarah were suffering from this news.

Sarah was desperately trying to reach Hermione because the thought of losing her too was breaking Sarah's heart. She had hoped that it would not come to this. Had prayed that they could be friends up until the end but Sarah knew that it was now impossible but she would help Hermione. If it killed her, as she knew it would.

Both Hermione and Sarah were shocked when Hermione found her voice. The tears were still flowing but Hermione had to be sure. She had to know.

"Are you sure?"

Hermione's question hung in the air. Sarah had brought Hermione back to her and knew that the answer would break the only hope she had left. Sarah wasn't sure she could do this but she had no other choice. When she spoke she was resigned to both her fate and Hermione's.

"I was the one who identified them Hermione. They're gone."

Those two sentences were all it took to destroy Hermione's calm. Indeed the howl of misery that escaped her before she burst into tears and buried herself into Sarah's warm embrace seemed to shake the castle and reverberate inside the room. Outside in the foyer all the adults heard the noise and a small part of them broke for her.

Inside the room after what seemed to be an eternity Hermione finally seemed to recover herself. She pulled back from Sarah and looked her in the eyes. She had a question. They both knew it was coming and neither wanted to broach the subject.

So Hermione took a deep breath and in the calmest voice she could find asked, "What happens to me now?"


	3. Sarah

I thought I should address a couple of things for the people following this story. The digi destined will make there first appearance in chapter nine. I know this is a long time (I will try to get us their as fast as possible). The reason is that I need to set certain things up for the future. The digidestined in question are the first two groups. That is the adventure 01 and 02. I have tweaked a few things about them, mainly their ages to fit my needs. They will all appear. Their digimon will also be apart of the story, their role will be small at first. I should also tell you that this may develop into a series that will span their time at Hogwarts, I am not totally sure yet. Thanks, I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

Sarah blinked she had not expected this, not yet. Then a small smile full of sadness crept across her face. Only Hermione would be thinking ahead after hearing that kind of news. Sarah also knew the answer that Hermione would be hoping for, an answer that she could not give. The only real question was how to tell Hermione without destroying her completely. Right now Sarah couldn't even look at her.

Hermione watched Sarah contemplating her answer and knew then that what she had hoped for would not occur. She waited for Sarah to speak for an explanation. They were both still crying, Hermione thought she might never stop. Then she saw Sarah draw herself up and turn to face Hermione. She was ready to talk but was Hermione ready to hear. Oh well she thought too late now.

Sarah however, shocked Hermione by asking a question. "Hermione, did you ever wonder why your parents took the news of your being a witch so well?"

Hermione blinked; truthfully she had been too caught up in the whole thing to notice. Now that she thought about it she realised that they had accepted what the letter had said and what Professor McGonagall had told them. This didn't fit with other stories she had heard. Indeed a few had ended with trips to Saint Mungo's. Then it hit Hermione.

"When did you tell them?"

"Way to answer a question with a question Hermione. Before you start, you never asked until now so I didn't lie. As to the when it was, just after you set fire to the substitute's desk and made that girl bald. Your parents were considering punishing you and I knew then that I couldn't keep it a secret any longer. As I recall your father threatened to shoot me until I proved it. Then he fainted."

Both of them laughed as that was her father reaction to most things concerning Hermione, threaten to kill it then faint. They stopped very quickly.

Hermione then decide to continue the conversation by asking, "So what does that have to do with -"

"Everything", Sarah cut in. "You see at the time they were rewriting their wills and they wanted me to take guardianship of you if something happened. As it was I told them that the best thing they could do was to get you a magical guardian so that your future was taken care of. They asked me and I turned them down."

"You said no." Hermione said in a rather detached voice. The person apart from her parents who cared for her more than anyone, who put her above everyone and everything else, did not want her. Hermione started to panic. Was she going to lose everything in the space of a few hours? Sarah had noticed Hermione's growing panic and despair and decided to move on as fast as possible.

"It's not because I don't want you Hermione." Sarah was pleading with Hermione to listen to her. She had fallen to her knees in front of Hermione hoping that it would help. "If I could I would adopt you in a heartbeat you know that. I promised once that I would always take care of you. When I said that I meant it. If that means that the best thing for you isn't me then I will do whatever it takes to find whoever is. It does not mean that I don't love you. You and your parents are the only real family I have ever had. As far as I am concerned you are and always will be my little sister."

This seemed to calm Hermione down. When she looked at Sarah, her own eyes full of unshed tears she could see, in Sarah's eyes that she had spoken the truth. She had not lied. She believed this to be the best thing for Hermione. Even though it was killing her she would do it for Hermione. Sarah had always told Hermione that she would move Heaven and Earth for Hermione if that was what it took, she would find a way. To see Hermione, to make Hermione happy and if necessary stay out of her life forever if that was what was best for her.

Hermione threw herself at Sarah in a half tackle, half hug. Hermione knew that if Sarah thought it was best she would do it. If Sarah asked her no matter how much she hated, it or how hard it was she would do it.

Yet she couldn't help but whisper quietly to Sarah, "But I want to be with you."

That one sentence tore at Sarah's heart; she was only just able to respond into Hermione's hair without breaking down.

"I know you do. And I do too. But it has to be this way."

They knelt there on the floor for Merlin only knew how long. Eventually they broke apart and retreated to the chairs. Sarah contemplated how to tell Hermione who her guardians were when Hermione saved her the trouble by asking a question.

"So are my guardians magical?" It was asked with an air of resignation and Sarah could only do her best to answer. To try to ease the pain.

"Yes they are. After I turned your parents down," at this Hermione gave a sharp intake of breath," I promised them I would find two magical people suitable for the job. I found two people who I trusted and whom I knew would take care of you as if you were their own flesh and blood. Your parents met and approved of both and they are named as your legal guardians in both the muggle and magical world. As I understand it, you have already met one of them and the other you would have seen as you came in to this office."

At this Hermione's head shot up. Obviously the strange girl she had seen out there was one of them. She didn't look to bad but someone she had already met. Knowing Sarah the one she had already met would be male. This worried Hermione as she had met few men in the wizarding world who she actually respected and completely trusted. She was about to ask Sarah who they were when Sarah spoke.

"The girl you saw outside is fairly young but she is more loyal than just about anyone you could find. She will always be there for you when you need her. She is also an absolute riot. I want you to have fun Hermione. When I read your last letter I could not believe what they have done to you. It is time to find new friends, who will treat you better and respect you. She will help you with all this and more."

She didn't sound too bad but Hermione still had to know who the other one was.

"Now I know you are anxious about the second guardian. As you have probably figured out it is a male. You need to know that he is your primary guardian. The one you will live with and who will be responsible for you. Now I know you and this particular person have not seen totally eye to eye because of different things that have weighed him down in the past. However I met him when he was being himself. I promise Hermione that if you give him a chance you will find that he is an absolutely kind, loving gentleman. He will take care of you above everything else."

At this point she paused and was trying to gather her thoughts but was stopped when she saw Hermione's face it was one of slight panic. "Don't make that face Hermione. I promise the real him is way better than the version you have been dealing with."

Hermione's face fell at this; she was being a bit judgemental.

"Hermione do you trust me?"

Hermione thought it was an odd question but managed to nod in response.

"Have I ever steered you wrong?"

She shook her head.

"Do you believe that I would allow someone who I did not trust or believe would harm you to even be in the same room as you?"

Hermione saw were this was going so added another shake.

"Good. Then trust me. You trusted me when I told you to avoid certain places and people didn't you. Everything worked out alright then, believe me that it will work out now. I know it's hard but it is only for a little while longer. Soon I will tell you everything. Until then trust my judgement and promise me. Promise me that you will give this person a chance; I know he can be a bit prickly but he is a good person. Promise me Hermione, please." There was a pleading note to Sarah's voice as she said this.

Hermione looked at Sarah and sighed she was desperate which meant it was important. Hermione knew she would not regret following Sarah's advice, didn't mean she had to like it though.

"Fine but you better tell me everything in the end." It came out harsher than Hermione intended but it was honest.

"I promise that I will tell you everything. When the time comes." Sarah said this as if she was agreeing to die otherwise which worried Hermione a little.

"I guess this is goodbye for now then." Sarah spoke quietly and got up to leave. She was halfway to the door when Hermione called out to her.

"Don't I get a hug?"

Sarah chuckled to herself before coming back to Hermione who was already beginning to cry again. The hug seemed to last forever before Hermione broke it and looked at Sarah. It wasn't a look Sarah wanted to see. That look was the 'I just put something together and have a question' look. Hermione's eyes had narrowed and her brow had furrowed. Her lips were pulled together and it looked like she might be biting her tongue. Never a good sign. So when she did ask Sarah was ready for the inevitable.

"Why?"

Sarah blinked twice,that was not what she had been expecting. She replied, "Why? What do you mean, why?" She asked this as if it was the most ludicrous thing she had ever heard.

Hermione gave her best reproachful look before responding. "Why can't you take me? What is stopping you from having guardianship?"

Sarah slumped back into her seat looking thoughtful. Hermione mirrored her motion and stared at Sarah waiting to see what she would say. Though the thoughtful look full of pain that was on Sarah's face worried her. It could not be good. When Sarah started muttering to herself Hermione got worried it did not sound good. She only caught snippets along the lines of '...it won't change anything... she deserves to know... you made a promise...' but it was enough to worry her. So when Sarah looked up and directly into Hermione's eyes she knew this was bad. The look on her face was as serious as the one she wore when she had told Hermione about her parents. However Hermione noticed that Sarah looked tired. There were shadows under her eyes and wrinkles around her eyes that had not been there before. This would not be good.

"Hermione I can't tell you the full truth just yet. I promise I will tell you eventually. Until then you have to trust me. Promise me that you will." Sarah's tone left no room for argument and Hermione knew that as soon as she said yes she would get a partial answer. But she hesitated. Did she want to know? Her curiosity won out.

"I promise." Two words that would give her an answer.

Sarah took a deep breath and looked at her sadly. Taking a deep breath she gave her answer...

"Because Hermione, I won't be alive long enough to take care of you."


	4. Goodbye Hello

First I would like to say thank you to cosmoGirl666, katanamaster4, Perse B.J, chained2love and cutipieeva. For following, favouriting and reviewing this story. Your support is greatly appreciated. Perse B.J, I am sorry that you find the story messy. I hope that as time passes it becomes clearer. Enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

...

Silence seemed to engulf the entire world for a few seconds. It seemed that neither Sarah nor Hermione breathed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Were Hermione's first words when she had recovered enough to speak. She didn't mean for it to sound so bitter but that was how she felt. With a scowl set on her face she looked at Sarah waiting for an answer.

Sarah stared back and replied with a voice full of sadness and resignation, "Exactly what it sounds like."

Hermione could not believe that Sarah could not only look at her but lie as well. That was too much.

"Well if that is true then how do you know about, are you sick, dying, suffering from some incurable curse, well?"

Hermione was getting desperate. This just could not be true and yet Sarah's reaction was telling her that it was true. So when Sarah gave her the sad look she always used when telling Hermione something she did not want to hear it was too much. Hermione's anger broke a little.

"Hermione I am not sick or cursed. I am dying; I mean everyone is dying though that is beside the point. I can't tell you how I know Hermione or why it has to be this way. What I can tell you is that I will always consider you my little sister. If things were different you would be coming home with me."

It was all too much for Hermione, first her parents now Sarah. Her head fell so that she was looking at her knees without seeing them, images were flashing through her head. Her parents teaching her to ride a bike, her and her mum baking in the kitchen, her father and her covered in grease after working on the car, her last birthday dinner when she was ten and Sarah had laughed so hard at her father's joke that water sprayed out her nose and last summer when she had seen Sarah and they had talked for hours about nothing. They were haunting her and would forever.

She hadn't noticed Sarah get up or move away from her. Hadn't felt her light touch to her shoulder as she passed. When Hermione realised Sarah was no longer across from her, tears began to flow freely down her face once again. Sarah had already left and she was alone. With nobody on her side anymore. Hermione had never felt so lonely. She was so wrapped up that she almost missed Sarah's goodbye. Her last words to Hermione. That held no comfort. Hermione could not even turn around to stop her.

"I am so sorry Hermione. So sorry. Goodbye." It was a sad whispered goodbye that seemed to echo around the room forever. As if a broken record was playing in the room. The only sound in a now empty room bar Hermione's sobbing. Sarah had accomplished what it seemed the universe had set out to do. She had broken Hermione.

* * *

As Sarah stepped out of the office she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it together. Hearing Hermione breakdown had almost destroyed her. She would have rushed off if not for the professor's waiting outside desperate for news on how their star pupil was taking the news. Sarah noticed that everyone but Dumbledore was looking at her with differing degrees of concern. Both Professors Sprout and McGonagall looked like they too would burst into tears. Professor Flitwick was not far behind them; he had apparently been wringing his hat in his hands and would need a charm to reverse the damage if that was even possible.

Both Snape and Tonks were standing behind them. Snape's mere presence showed his concern; it seemed he was even allowing himself to show it a little as his brow had a slight crease to it. The thought buoyed Sarah a little, he was trying. She just hoped that Hermione would try too. Tonks looked terrified. Her hair was still its dull brown; even her eyes were the same colour. She also looked worried as to how Hermione would react to her. Sarah smiled a little on the inside at that, she knew they would get along famously.

Unlike everyone else who stood in front of the door a few feet away Albus Dumbledore stood to the side. Sarah held no trust for the man and him for her. They were on opposite sides and Sarah had fired the first shot. She would not fail.

Sarah turned to face Dumbledore and addressed him," I have told her about her parents and the provisions set out in their wills for her guardianship."

No one else seemed to notice the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes flicker. Sarah recognised it as a sign of danger but felt no fear there was nothing he could do about it.

"Thank you for that; however someone else could have done so." Dumbledore said it with such an air of politeness it seemed that that was exactly how he felt. Sarah knew different and knew she needed to leave, fast.

"I have said my goodbye to Hermione so I will be taking my leave." Sarah said rather quickly and tried to leave, but she was intercepted by Professors Sprout and McGonagall.

"Is she alright? How did she take it?" Professor Sprout asked in her motherly tone, hoping Hermione was alright.

"Will she be okay? Is there anything we can do for her?" Professor McGonagall's voice and face betrayed her true concern. She had a look of indifference on her face but her voice was filled with worry and her eyes full of fear and sadness.

"I am sure she will be fine eventually. Right?" Professor Flitwick squeaked up from behind.

All of them were looking at Sarah desperate for answers. Sarah sighed in her head. She knew she would not be able to leave until their fears for Hermione were allayed but she felt the answers were obvious.

"Hermione took the news as one would expect a twelve-year-old who has found out that they have lost their parents to take it. She is not fine at the moment and won't be for a long time but she is stronger than she looks ... and thinks. Eventually she will recover as much as one can from such a loss. Apart from that she just needs some support and I think you had best see for yourselves." Sarah hated that she sounded dismissive of Hermione's situation and arrogant but it was the only way to get out of there. If she didn't she might break down or worse, lose her nerve. If she didn't get out of here soon nothing and no one could stop her from turning around grabbing Hermione and leaving with her. She had to keep repeating her mantra, that this was the best thing for Hermione. It sure didn't feel like it to Sarah.

It seemed to work as the Professor's except for Snape entered the office. This left Sarah, Tonks and Snape outside as Dumbledore silently slipped inside. Alone with two people she trusted more than anyone else she finally let it break. As the tears slipped out of her eyes she tried to run. Snape unfortunately was not going to allow that. He grabbed her roughly by the arm and swung her back around to face them. His grip loosened when he saw her face.

"You told her about you, didn't you?" Tonks said to her knowing full well it was true. No questions were needed between them.

"She won't hate you Sarah." It was a simple statement made in an authoritive voice. Had he have said these words to anyone else, they would have thought Severus Snape had gone crazy. Unfortunately it did not have the desired effect. Indeed Sarah turned her head to the left, away from them and looked at the floor.

"She will forgive you. You know that right." Tonks tried to reach her with words and a touch to her arm. Sarah went limp, no longer trying to covertly throw Snape off of her.

"I'll be lucky if she will even look at me, let alone listen to me." The defeat and sadness in Sarah's voice shocked both Snape and Tonks. It was something they had never heard before.

"You're wrong. You'll see." Those were Snape's last words as he let her go. Allowed her to flee.

Sarah moved as soon as Snape let go. Neither Snape nor Tonks turned or tried to stop her. Letting her go knowing that it could be the last time they saw her alive, was one of the hardest things either of them ever had to do. For that reason they could not bear to turn around and face her. They might try to stop her if they did.

They took a minute to pull themselves together before approaching the door to start their future. It was then that they heard Sarah. She spoke the words that neither of them had been able to say to her. Once she finished they whipped their heads around but could not see her anywhere. Sarah was truly gone from their lives. Though the words reverberated around the chamber and inside of Tonk's and Snape's souls as they entered Dumbledore's office.

"I am sorry my friends. Take good care of her for me. I love you both. Goodbye." With those final words Sarah disappeared from the castle and their lives.

* * *

Hermione had only vaguely understood what had happened since Sarah's departure. Lost in her own grief Hermione could barely think. All she felt was pain. Until she had heard several people enter. Two people whom she assumed to be Sprout and McGonagall had rushed over to her. She was currently bawling into, judging by the boniness of her shoulder, McGonagall who had swept her into a hug. Sprout was behind her rubbing her back. Both trying and failing to ease her pain. She was glad neither spoke, they seemed to hear her silent plea. Words had caused her so much pain so recently she would be glad to never have a conversation again. She could sense two others nearby. She guessed one was Flitwick and the other Dumbledore. Both kept away from the small huddle of women in front of Dumbledore's desk. Probably trying to avoid the water works as she realised that she could feel tears that weren't hers soaking into her shirt from McGonagall and that Sprout kept changing hands. Each time the hand that was rubbing her back felt wet. As Hermione slowly pulled herself back to reality she realised that two presences were missing the strange woman and Snape's. Then she heard the door open and two other people join them. One set of footsteps sounded loud and clumsy whilst the other sounded important and a little arrogant. It seemed that the missing had arrived. Hermione heard Dumbledore clear his throat and then speak softly.

"When you are ready Miss Granger."

Hermione tried to pull herself together. It was harder than she thought it would be.

Snape observed this scene standing beside Flitwick. Dumbledore sat behind his desk waiting for calm. Sprout and McGonagall were trying to comfort the poor girl. Tonks stood beside him, watching sadly. Eventually the girl pulled herself together pulled out of Sprout's and McGonagall's embrace and seated herself across from Dumbldore. He surveyed everyone over his half-moon spectacles whilst Sprout and McGonagall stood and moved back before he spoke.

"Miss Granger as you were in formed by your friend Miss Smith, your parents have unfortunately passed away."- Hermione took a sharp intake of breath before Dumbledore's grandfatherly voice continued.-" We do not have access to both wills so we do not know their contents. As I understand it they have named legal guardians who are currently present... However seeing as neither will has been read you may still choose another guardian."

If Dumbledore had noticed the sharp intake of breath from the adults present he did not show it. Hermione had noticed and wondered why. Were her two guardians afraid of rejection by her? Could she really go against a promise she had made to Sarah. She could hear her words echoing around her head...' Do you trust me?'..." Promise me you will give them a chance.'... 'I won't be alive long enough.' Hermione desperately craved to crawl inside her head and her grief, anything not to think of her parents and Sarah for a while. To put these kinds of decisions off until later after she had had a chance to process them. Then Sarah's voice was back in her head. The words came from long ago after Sarah had saved her life. Hermione had wanted to know why she had saved her life. The answer had surprised Hermione.

'Because kiddo, when I saw you standing out in the rain that day I promised myself I would take care of you no matter what. That if I could be there for you I would be. That I would protect you with my body if necessary. I made a promise and no matter what I keep my promises. Always remember Hermione if you make a promise even if it's only to yourself or to someone who is no longer a part of your life, keep it. If you don't how can you look yourself in the eye. Besides which unlike those kids at school I not only consider you a friend but my family, I would never desert you unless necessary. It also helps that I love you and your parents. You're the family that I never got. I can never say it often enough Hermione but I love you and your parents more than my own life.'

Those words had floored Hermione, Sarah had looked her in the eyes as she had spoken, making sure she did not miss a single word. Hermione had not thought about that conversation in years but it still left her in awe. That someone could care so much about a know it all. To over look the buck teeth and books. Sarah always listened and always made time for Hermione. Hermione knew why she was remembering this now because Sarah had given her a reason to believe and words to live by as she would say. Hermione knew her answer now and latched on to that one thought. Sarah loved her, if she thought this was the best decision than Hermione would follow it. No matter where it led. She had promised and Hermione did not back down on her promises.

"Sir, if my parents have appointed guardians for me then I have to follow their wishes. Besides I made a promise." Hermione said in the most confident tone she could muster, she knew that it wasn't fooling anyone but it was her decision. She thought she heard several people release their breaths, as if they had held them. The flicker of the twinkle behind Dumbledore's eyes went unnoticed by the occupants of the room.

"Very well then." Dumbledore said to the room drawing their attention back to him, most missing the slight steely tone to his voice following Hermione's proclamation. "In that case you and your guardians will return to your house for two weeks to sort out your parents things and attend their funeral. The last month of normal term you will be staying at your main guardian's residence and adjusting to your new surroundings. Seeing as there are no end of year exams due to the Chamber incident the School Board has agreed to this course of action. Is there anything else that you need or any questions that you might have."

Hermione thought about this wondering if there was anything that she needed or wanted to know. In truth she had only been paying half her attention to the Headmaster. The rest had been focused on the fact that both her guardians were in this room. A thought had occurred to her about who her second and main guardians were someone she knew that Sarah- just thinking her name was painful, said need a second chance. Contemplating what he had done to need a second chance she came to the only logical conclusion to his identity. She was supposed to give him a second chance. If it weren't for her promise to Sar- her, Hermione would have begged for a different guardian. Yet she couldn't be sure. Unless.

The group noticed Hermione seem to snap out of her trance and waited for her to speak. She slowly looked at the Headmaster and asked-

"Sar... Sarah said that both my guardians were present this evening. I was wondering if you knew who they were or if they could tell me who they are." Apart from stumbling over her name Hermione had sounded together. She just hopped she was wrong or that she had been telling the truth. Either way she hoped to find out soon.

Someone stepped forward it was the stranger. Now that Hermione could see her better she noticed the witch's robes were dark blue and that she looked as sad as Hermione felt. She looked down at Hermione and introduced herself.

"Wotcha, Hermione. I wish this could have been under different circumstances." The stranger's voice was full of sadness and Hermione felt that she truly meant what she said.

Hermione then heard sharp footsteps coming toward her chair. They stopped just behind her. Nobody said anything, and then the person attached to the footsteps spoke. In a voice Hermione knew all too well. She knew from the moment the footsteps sounded that she was right, his voice just confirmed it.

"May we please speak to Miss Granger in private?"


	5. Guardianship

Most of the Professor's reacted as Snape had expected them to. Total disbelief. That was fine by him, they did not yet know of his decision. That was how he wanted it to remain for now. He had a lot of things to do and make up for. This would be a good place to start.

Slowly the others started to stir. He was glad when Tonks piped up, it prevented them from yelling at him because he had not told them and he had not exactly been kind to Hermione in the past.

"Yes I do believe Severus is right. It might be best if we talk in private." It was said quickly and shocked the other Professors enough that all of them left Headmaster included. Jaws dragging on the floor as they went. Inside his head he smiled at the thought of how they would look when the whole truth came out.

As soon as they had left both Snape and Tonks set about putting up spells to keep people out and stop them from being overheard. They didn't know it at the time but Hogwarts aided them in their efforts. As soon as they were done they drew up chairs facing Hermione leaving them in a strange triangle shape. When Hermione's head remained bowed and Tonks looked too uncomfortable to speak Snape cleared his throat and started to speak.

"We all know the unfortunate reason that we are here. I am sorry for your loss Miss..."

Snape's voice was sombre as he spoke but faltered when he went to address Hermione. This caught Both Hermione and Tonks attention. They studied his face and noted that he was waging some sort of internal was over something to do with Hermione. Privately Hermione was thinking that this was not going to go well; she had managed to upset him without even speaking. She was startled from her thoughts when he spoke directly to her. If it had not been for her, Hermione would have been convinced that Snape was under some sort of spell.

"Seeing as we will be seeing more of each other than in class, I feel that it is not appropriate for me to call you 'Miss Granger' all the time or for you to call me 'Professor Snape'. From now on when we are in private or with people we trust, I wish you to call me Severus and I would like to call you Hermione. If that is alright with you."

It was not phrased as a question but Hermione who had thought he would spend time grumbling about being saddled with a 'Bloody, Know-it-all Gryffindor' was so shocked that she thought it was and promptly nodded her assent.

Severus, as he now was, seemed to over look this and continued though Hermione noticed that he sounded happier. She thought the looks on the faces of the other students would be priceless if they could see this situation now.

"Good." Severus felt more confident as he spoke. "Now I don't believe that you and Nymphadora Tonks have met but she is your other guardian. Now we both need to discuss several things with you but first I think Tonks would like to introduce herself."

Both Snape and Hermione turned to look at Tonks who had been quiet until then. Her only real interaction had been to glare at Severus when he said her full name. She looked nervous, excited and sad. All these things shone through in her voice as she spoke.

"Hello Hermione. Please just call me Tonks. That goes for you too." She once again glared at Snape who looked towards the floor in a decidedly innocent manner. Hermione thought she was going insane or had been warped to an alternate dimension or that Severus had been poisoned or cursed and would he be pissed when he came to his senses. She was just about to bring this up when Tonks started to speak again.

"The most important things about me you need to know are that I am an auror and a metamorphagus. That means that I -"

Hermione cut her off mid-sentence, "Can change your appearance at will simply by concentrating, though sometimes the transformation can be affected by the emotions of the person."

Hermione realised what she had done looked at the floor and went to apologise when Severus laughed. It was more of a chuckle actually but the whole idea of Severus Snape laughing was strange. Hermione was now leaning towards the idea of an alternate world. It made more sense then what was occurring.

Sna-wait Severus interrupted her thoughts. "Meet Hermione the know-it-all, book swallower and brightest witch of her age." He looked thoughtful for a moment before adding with a grin, "Also the only reason I haven't gone crazy due to the incompetence of some of her classmates."

Tonks let out a chuckle of her own before adding, "Yeah Sarah mentioned that once."

This comment sobered everyone up pretty quickly all of them looking in directions away from each other. The silence gave Hermione a second to comprehend the last few seconds. Not only had Severus complimented her he had grinned. If this wasn't an alternate reality she was sure the world would have imploded. She respected him as a teacher but this was just way weird. She knew that she had to ask. If she didn't she might go crazy.

"Excuse me," her voice was smaller than normal but both of them turned back to her even though Hermione was staring at the floor. "Are both of you okay, I'm not imaging things or have been sucked into an alternate reality? This is real, isn't it?"

Her question was full of worry, desperation and fear. If it was one of the above that might mean her parents were alive, if not...

"What do you mean Hermione?" It was Tonks who spoke sounding concerned for her. Then she heard Severus sigh. Before he muttered and then spoke to them both.

"This is my fault." It was quiet but his words sounded sad. He then spoke to them both.

"Hermione, the person I have been for the two years, you have known me is not who I really am. I have had to act and behave a certain way to maintain certain people's perception of me. During the war against Voldemort I acted as a spy for those opposed to him. This meant that while there was a chance he could return I had to maintain my cover if it was needed again. With confirmation of his destruction I am free to be myself. The way I acted towards you and your friends before was not how I wanted too, though Potter is an exception. Unfortunately I could not be seen taking an interest in the-boy-who-lived or his muggleborn friend who was proving all the purebloods wrong by, not only beating them at school but not bowing down to the prejudice and teasing that they and others heaped on you because you showed how smart you were. I know it can never make up for the last two years but I am sorry for how I treated you."

Hermione looked up at Severus and could see he was telling the truth. That coupled with her promise to her it was an easy decision.

"It's alright I understand... Severus." She was unsure about using his name but it had the desired effect he smiled and then spoke.

"Also thank you for never showing off when I gave you full marks, it was greatly appreciated."

"You're welcome."

It was the first conversation they had ever had. Severus hoped that it would not be their last.

"Now that that is over shouldn't we get down to business." Tonks did not want to disturb them but they needed to talk about several things.

"That's right we do," Severus said before launching into speech again. "Hermione the two wills you heard about one is a muggle will to deal with that part of the process, the other is magical. The muggle one we will hear when we go to your house, the magical one is held at Gringotts and will be read at your next visit. They mainly concern your guardianship and the muggle one in particular, your parent's funeral. Tonks and I will take care of these matters during our stay at your parent's house. You will then be moving in to my home ... our home. Tonks will be able to visit whenever she wants as will any friends you want to visit. Any questions." Severus stopped and looked at Hermione who seemed to be processing these words before she spoke.

"Not about that, however I was wondering why Sarah chose you, both of you?" She looked at them both hoping that she hadn't crossed a line. She did not think that she had but was still surprised when Tonks answered.

"Well both of us met Sarah at different times but through differing means we became her friends and earnt her complete trust. When your parents asked her and she knew she could not be your guardian she sought us out. She decided that if she couldn't take care of you she would leave you with two people whom she trusted above all others. That was us. She told us if we didn't accept that she wouldn't leave us alone until we accepted. Needless to say we did. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes. Thank you for being honest." Hermione responded.

She then promptly collapsed forward into their arms. Neither was surprised by this action. It had taken all of Hermione's energy to stay conscious for this long since hearing the news. She was exhausted in every way possible and what she had learned tonight had been too much.

After steadying Hermione's unconscious form Severus swung her into his arms before addressing Tonks.

"Are you right to pick her up tomorrow morning by yourself?" Tonks nodded her ascent and opened the doors, whilst removing the wards. Both of them shushed the others as the left only quietly speaking to inform them of their destination-

"Hospital wing."

They then proceeded silently, knowing that this was just the beginning.


	6. Hospital Wing

Hermione awoke and immediately the realisation of her situation hit her. Her parents were dead, the person she trusted above all others had said she was as good as and she was now under the care of a total stranger and her Potions Professor who previously hated her. At this point she had to remind herself that he had apologised to her and she had promised to give him a second chance. Hermione decided that despite all this it was still weird.

Hermione then remembered that she would be going home today. The thought saddened her. She wasn't really going home. She was going back to a house she and her parents had lived in for as long as she could remember. It wasn't home without them. Indeed she was getting a new home; she was going to live with her Potions Master. She was hoping that his house was a little less depressing then the dungeons he haunted. Though her hopes weren't high because of his attitude. He just wasn't the type that opened windows and cleaned.

Hermione could here shuffling feet and continued pretending to be asleep. She was well aware that this was the Hospital Wing and whilst grateful had feigned sleep as she did not want to deal with Madam Promfrey at this time of the morning. She was likely to be unhappy at seeing Hermione back in here after only just getting rid of her a few weeks ago. Indeed getting away from the itchy bedding and that too clean smell had been a luxury. Now she was determined to ignore it and think.

The unknown quantity of her new guardians was daunting and distressing to her. All Hermione wanted to do was cry and breakdown but she did not trust either of her guardians and feeling like she had no one else to go to left Hermione at a loss. Both were virtual strangers to her. One whom she had never met and another who if she was being told the truth wasn't the person he had been presenting himself as all this time. She knew she would have to get to know them but she wished this could have dragged out a little. So she had a little time to adjust but no Hermione seemed to be being punished by the universe at the moment. First Harry and Ron had taken the whole credit for her discovery. She could have lived with that but then they started being nasty. Acting as if they were above her, refusing to be seen with her and then basically forcing her to do their homework with emotional blackmail about them saving her. This had been noticed by the other Gryffindor who had also dumped their homework on her. She was now single handily doing all of the Homework for the first and second years, as well as several third years. She had wanted to get away from it all by going home. Though she had a sneaking suspicion that she would be doing their holiday homework as well.

Hermione heard more footsteps and then heard Madam Promfrey's voice speaking to her.

"You can stop pretending now. Professor Snape left a few minutes ago and you're alone here, apart from me of course. The elves sent up breakfast and Tonks will be here just after classes start to take you home."

Madam Promfrey's voice was full of concern as Hermione opened her eyes and gave a sheepish grin, a quick "Thanks" and tucked into breakfast. Indeed she had noticed his presence and chose to ignore it. Though his actions showed promise Hermione too used to Snape and not sure of Severus had decided to stay guarded for a while. Needing a distraction from everything she thought about her knew least favourite subject. House Elves. Slavery had never sat well with Hermione who had been taught that everyone was equal and to stand up for yourself and others. It had taken a long time for her to learn this and now considered it her mission to stand up for those who either couldn't or wouldn't stand up for themselves. Of course things in the wizarding world weren't always what they appeared to be. From what Sarah had told her and what she had read the Elves liked to be enslaved. So she sat back and let it go on around her. Though she hoped to at least achieve protection against abuse one day.

She barely finished eating when the door to the wing opened and Tonks entered. Hermione managed a half smile which was returned. In that brief second her empty tray had disappeared. Damn those elves were fast. Tolkien had been right about that. As Tonks approached so did Madam Promfrey. That as far as Hermione was concerned was not a good sign it meant an examination. Not good.

Madam Promfrey caught the look of trepidation on Hermione's face and returned her own slight scowl. The effect of which was lessened by her slight amusement at Hermione, that girl hated hospitals more than anyone she knew.

"It won't take long Miss Granger just a few quick and painless tests and then you can get ready to go." At this the three women's faces fell. They were dancing around the issue. Trying to avoid it. Apparently it wasn't working.

As Madam Promfrey got to work Tonks addressed Hermione.

"I know we don't really know each other but I hope that eventually you will trust me enough to let me know if something is really wrong Hermione. I know Severus is a little strange but once you get to know him it will be fine." Tonk's speech was said with conviction but Hermione was still reluctant about the situation. She noticed then that Tonks was wearing the cloak and robes that she had worn last night. She had stayed too?

Madam Promfrey straightened up and gave Hermione a pointed look. This caught both Hermione and Tonks attention, Hermione worried for what she had figured out and Tonks worried that something was wrong. Madam Promfrey then pulled up a chair before addressing them in a professional yet worried voice.

"Miss Granger whilst I haven't detected anything abnormal due to your petrifaction from earlier this year I am worried about your levels of fatigue. For a second year student you seem extremely tired. All of your teachers have noticed this and requested that I speak to you about this. Apart from what has happened in the last twenty-four hours is there anything else that is troubling you?"

Madam Promfrey was giving her a rather piercing glare and Tonks was watching on with interest as to Hermione's secret. Hermione herself wondered whether she should say something about the other Gryffyndor's homework. That she was often up until two in the morning working. That all she wanted was to scream at them to leave her alone. But remembering their threats was more than enough to stop her.

"No Madam Promfrey, there isn't anything bothering me."

Madam Promfrey gave her a disbelieving look and Hermione knew she hadn't bought it.

"Very well than Miss Granger we will leave you to get dressed."

Hermione knew as the curtain was shut by Tonks that Madam Promfrey was telling Tonks her concerns and instructing her to keep an eye on Hermione. This led Hermione back to her previous thoughts of whether she should try to trust either Severus or Tonks. The deciding factor was of course her promise. She trusted Sarah. She trusted her parents. Even though she had her reservations about the situation she would trust them. She had never had a reason not to. So as the curtain was drawn back and herself and Tonks set off towards her house Hermione reaffirmed her promise to herself. She would give them a chance. If not for them, then for her parents. For Sarah.


	7. A New Home

From the time Hermione left the hospital wing until the second week of the official holidays she tried her hardest not to be a burden. Not that that plan worked out. She had broken down when she first saw her house, before the funeral, after the funeral, the final time she left to go live with Severus (which still seemed odd to her) and every night when she went to bed. She knew that both Severus and Tonks were fully aware of Hermione's distress but they seemed to want to give her some space which she fully appreciated.

She had hardly had to do anything when they had left Hogwarts. Tonks and Severus had taken care of the funeral arrangements, the official adoption process and packing up her families stuff. She had been pleasantly surprised to find that Severus had moved everything from her old room into this new one in almost exactly the same positions as it had been. He and Tonks had also taken the trouble to put all her family photos in her room. It had been a nice gesture and had boosted Hermione's spirits. As did Severus's efforts to try to turn this house into a home.

He had painted the entire inside of the house a light beige colour and the exterior a pale yellow. Her own room had been painted a light purple and appeared to be the cleanest in the house at first. As time had passed all of them looked cleaner and strangely welcoming. Much like their owner Hermione knew it had been changed for her, just like his attitude seemed to have changed because of her. He always said good morning no matter when she chose to show herself. The first time she had fallen down the stairs he had rushed over worried for her safety, and then proceeded to threaten that if she fell again that he would start levitating her up and down them. When she realised he was joking she had burst into laughter and a small genuine smile had graced his features. That had occurred at the end of her first week here, the last official one of school and Severus's changes had finally dawned upon her. He wasn't the evil git everyone thought he was or the aloof teacher she had considered him to be. He had opened his home to her and in doing so had opened himself. After that she had noticed the pain wasn't as strong anymore. It was still there, she suspected that it always would be but she hoped that with a bit of time and the care of others that it would be dimmed.

Tonks had also become a regular fixture in the house she had been almost every day. The most hilarious time had been when Snape had removed the bookcase that led downstairs to a hidden basement. By the time that they were finished it had become a library/study/potions lab. Unfortunately Hermione had discovered that Severus had been serious about the levitation. Tonks who was possibly even more clumsy then Neville when he was nervous, a feat neither Severus nor Hermione thought possible, had fallen down the stairs, dropped a bookshelf and fallen down the stairs again before Severus had started levitating her up and down the stairs. Something she had found most undignified. Hermione had stayed out of their way and had made lunch and tea for when they were finished which they had been deeply grateful for. She had noticed at this point, the end of her second week that Severus and Tonks had become fast friends and that Hermione herself was slowly becoming part of this strange group.

At the beginning of the third week the three had hit their first major hurdle and apparently passed it. Tonks had shown up at Spinners End for breakfast. She did this at least once a week on alternating days to irritate Severus. His remarks about her incapability's to prepare her own food and her deliberate attempts to get in his way and cause trouble for him were hilarious. As Severus was cleaning up after breakfast Hermione had been rudely snapped back to reality by a sudden influx of owls into the kitchen. Her little paradise that Severus and Tonks had helped create had been shattered. No fewer than twenty owls had streamed inside the house and there were more coming. Hermione had fled to her room. She knew that they contained her class's holiday homework and demands for her to do it. Ten minutes later Tonks called for her to come back down. She did not sound angry and Hermione realised she cared what they thought about her situation. She did not want to admit that she could not handle her classmates or that she had created a spell to make her own writing look like theirs. Slowly and full of dread she had trudged down stairs. To see two concerned looking faces sitting with a pile of opened mail in front of them. Hermione took the seat across from them and waited.

Severus began the conversation by getting straight to the point. "How long has this been going on for?"

Hermione saw no point in lying but was surprised at how small her voice was when she answered, "Since the Chamber of Secrets incident."

Severus looked at her carefully and did his best to keep his tone even, "You have singlehandedly completed homework for the first, second and third year students of your own house and members of Ravenclaw and Slytherin for the last part of the year without getting caught. He studied her before he continued, noticing that she looked scared. "How?"

Hermione's head snapped up at that question Snape was eyeing her carefully waiting to see her response; Tonks sat by waiting to see what would happen.

"Well I invented a charm to change my handwriting to look like someone else's. I knew one existed but I knew it could be tested for so I made my own. Mine also changes the words and sentence structure so that the writing doesn't look similar but I swear I am the only one who knows and I created a counter for it."

Severus paused for the space of a heartbeat and forced himself to continue along the lines of the homework issue and not ask about the spell. "Why did you do this Hermione?"

For a moment Hermione considered lying but looking at Tonks and Severus she couldn't do it. Before she knew it she was telling them the truth in a hurry desperate for them to understand. She didn't care about the pleading note in her voice. As long as they understood.

"Well after the Chamber incident and Voldemorts defeat Harry and Ron stopped talking to me and they were my only real friends. All I wanted to do was talk to them and the next thing I knew I was doing their homework for them and then their new friends as well. Before I knew it there were so many and I didn't know how to say no to them and when I tried they threatened to curse me in the corridors and make sure nobody ever talked to me again. I couldn't take it so I just let it slide hoping that the holidays would distance the problem and that maybe considering the circumstances that they would give me a break. Though I was obviously wrong."

Hermione's head dropped to look into her lap. She waited for the yelling, the detention giving, all of it. It never came. Severus's response shocked her.

"Alright. You also obviously felt that you couldn't tell any of the teachers about the problem. I take it that they threatened you about that too." At Hermione's nod he continued. "Well Hermione this ends right now. Tonks and I are going to write to the other heads of house and give them a list of the students who have been involved and that they are to be told in no uncertain terms that they are to complete their own homework not blackmail others into doing it for them. I will write to the Slytherins myself and we will see to it that they do not hassle you next year. Also before the inevitable question, you are not being punished because the others blackmailed you."

Hermione looked up relived and then snapped back with," I wasn't going to ask that. I was going to ask whether there was any use in writing the Slytherin's seeing as most of them have had at least one parent in Azkaban since the beginning of the holidays and the rest are being taught about muggles."

Severus was quick with his response, "Yes there is. Many will be embarrassed at being caught and their parents will be livid. They won't be hassling you next year."

Indeed Severus had testified at the end of term as to who was or wasn't a death eater for Voldemort. He even tried to have a prisoner freed who he believed was innocent. Many had been arrested and were either imprisoned or put into classes to teach them about muggles and muggleborns. Hermione hoped that it would help but wasn't entirely convinced.

After Hermione nodded her assent Tonks finally broke her silence. "So are we done with the serious part?" When they both just looked at her she continued. "Excellent. Now we can talk about the cool bit. So how does this spell of yours work?" She turned to face Hermione with a look of pure glee.

Severus quickly followed with, "Also have you invented any others?"

Once Hermione got over the fact that she wasn't getting in trouble and that they were genuinely interested in her spell work she tore out of the room to retrieve her notes. They spent the rest of the day looking at her work and helping her with what she had accomplished so far. From that point on they were much more like a family. Until the Friday of the second week of the holidays. The three had been hanging out and learning more about each other. On Thursday when an owl arrived to ask both Severus and Tonks to attend the ministry the next day they brushed it off.

Hermione spent the day reading and finishing the last of her homework. She was relieved to find that no one from Hogwarts had tried to contact her since Severus had sent the letters. She became slightly worried as the day wore on and they didn't return. Neither Severus nor Tonks returned until just after five that evening both looked slightly harassed. Severus went to the kitchen and started cooking while Tonks got some drinks out. Both then turned to Hermione who had followed them into the kitchen. Severus sighed before he spoke.

"Hermione, we need to talk."


	8. Japan

This is it. Severus was gone and Snape was back. He was going to kick her out and the fragile stability of Hermione's life was going to be shattered again. He was going to kick her out and the small relationships that she was beginning to form with both Tonks and Severus were going to be lost.

Hermione's brain had gone into overdrive. While all kinds of horrible thoughts were running through her head Tonks took it upon herself to steer her into a seat as she had noticed Hermione creeping towards the door. Hermione was unresponsive over the course of the meal and during the clean up. When they still could not get her attention Severus let off several loud bangs from his wand to snap Hermione back to reality. It was only then Hermione realised she had not been kicked out and that they had yet to talk.

Severus poured tea for the three of them before beginning, "As you know we were summoned to the ministry today for a meeting. During the course of this meeting we were informed of the events of a recent Wizengmont meeting at which Japan revealed the existence of no fewer than twelve children ranging in ages from twelve to seventeen who are magical but whose magic did not register until this year."

Hermione looked at both of them with a quizzical look on her face before saying, "That isn't possible, is it?"

"Apparently their involvement in something called the digital world prevented their magic from being picked up. The problem is that Japan, whilst recognising the need for them to be trained, is refusing to teach them as they are currently unable to deal with such a large group. They have asked the international community for help with this matter."

Hermione started thinking this over and remembered hearing about a group from Japan, she had even helped them fight a monster. The only real question on her mind was the one she voiced, "What does this have to do with us?"

She did not notice the smiles that appeared on both Tonks and Severus faces when she said us, as she had looked down worried.

Tonks decided to continue, "Well our Ministry in its great glory thought it would send a great message if we took them in and taught them. The International community agreed and now the ministry needs someone to catch them up on as much of what they have missed as possible. Professor Dumbledore suggested that Severus would be the best for the job and the ministry agreed and is sending him to Japan to teach them. They are also sending me as a protector for Severus just in case."

Hermione whose heart had been slowly sinking during the conversation did not notice the looks of distaste that had crossed their faces when Professor Dumbledore's name was mentioned. All she had noticed was that she had not been mentioned in all this.

"This leads you to a choice." Snape said. "Dumbledore suggested that you should spend the rest of the summer at the Weasley's house. Tonks and I believe that it would be more beneficial if you came with us. Allowing you to learn more and to help us teach these new students. There was an argument between us, the minister and Dumbledore about what to do. Kingsley Shacklebolt suggested that we ask you what you wish to do. So you have a choice. You can either stay here with the Weasley family or you are more than welcome to join us on ... what we might call our first family holiday. That is if you want to come."

Severus had surprised everybody by calling it a family holiday. He did not know how they felt but he felt he had found a family with Tonks and Hermione. A feeling that had surprised him but also delighted him. He knew now Sarah had been right and he could see from the looks on everyone else's faces that they felt the same.

"So I can go with you, youse aren't going to make me stay?" Hermione asked rather timidly whilst looking at her lap. She was desperate for it to be true. She could not stand the idea of being trapped at the Weasley's for the summer and she did not want to lose Severus or Tonks.

"Of course," Tonks was the one who answered. "However if you prefer to stay we will understand."

Hermione looked at both of them before answering, seeing that this was true she replied, "When do we leave?"

Both Tonks and Severus beamed at her answer before Severus replied "Tomorrow afternoon so you had best go to bed now and we will deal with the packing tomorrow."

With this answer Hermione gave both Severus and Tonks a hug before racing up stairs to bed. Severus was secretly pleased about the hug but had to write the minister a letter to let him know Hermione's decision and was unable to bask in the feeling it gave him.

Sometime after Hermione went to bed Tonks looked at Severus and spoke.

"That was too close. We almost lost her today."

Severus who had been looking at the wall turned to face Tonks. Her face was full of worry over what had almost happened to Hermione, what they had both almost lost.

When he spoke his voice was laced with fear, "Yes but she chose us over them. When the time comes and it will be soon she will trust us and the others that she must. He too is banking on her parent's deaths setting it off early. He just did not know that we would be ready for him."

Tonks had the last word as she headed to the fire place to go home.

"Yes he miscalculated but he will still try later and I hope that when Hermione learns the truth it won't destroy what is left of her."


	9. A New Beginning?

Tai Yagami was not a sceptic. Indeed after everything he and his friends had been through as kids, it was hard to be sceptical of anything. He thought he had long ago grown out of scepticism. After all it was hard to be sceptical when you were a Digidestined with a dinosaur looking digimon for a best friend. Even after his parent's death's not twelve months ago, realities harshness had not been able to penetrate his faith in the unknown and what could be found there. That was until those letters had arrived.

Indeed he and every one of the other Japanese Digidestined had received letters. All of them the same. All of them supposedly sent from a British Ministry of Magic inviting them to attend a School of Magic in the United Kingdom. The letter had not been very specific on its location. The thought of magic existing was pushing the limits of his belief. And yet if it was real, if what was on offer was genuine, how could he refuse it.

When the letters had arrived for him and his sister Kari he had been unsure. Upon ascertaining that not only they but every single member of the D.D. had received a similar letter he had called a meeting. Every member and their parents had attended along with the digimon. It had been a strange meeting. The parents had been against them even meeting with these people but all of the D.D. had felt they should at least hear them out. They had also considered that their enemies may be trying to draw them in to the open. Each letter had advised them that these people were aware of the existence of the digimon and that they were invited as well.

This fact unnerved them all. Izzy had theorised that if they really did know magic then they could be aware of the digimon's existence as well. This lead to a lot of fighting between everyone. Eventually even with the risks associated with accepting the invitation, the group had decided to listen to them.

That was how Tai ended up standing outside a large, expensive looking house in the middle of the afternoon. Luckily there appeared to be no one around so Agumon and Gatomon were able to wait outside the house with Tai and his sister Kari. They had been the first to arrive and were currently waiting for the rest of the D.D. and their parents to arrive. Kari was leaning against the fence that surrounded the house. She hadn't said much since they left to come here. She was still suffering from their parents deaths in a car accident a year ago.

It was for that fact that at the meeting Tai had made sure that each person would decide whether or not they would attend the school as individuals. He had wanted that because he wanted himself and Kari to get a new start. He had not told the others but he was hoping to convince Kari to come with him. Neither had ever really let go of their parents deaths. Tai was hoping that they could start afresh in a new country, a new world and at least start moving forwarded.

Tai and Kari were both so lost in thought that they didn't hear the approach of Tai's best friend and his family. Matt had to shout to get their attention.

"Hey Tai, Agumon, Kari, Gatomon are we the only one's here."

At his voice Tai, Kari, Agumon and Gatomon all turned to look in his direction. Matt was accompanied by his little brother T.K., their parents and Matt's digimon Gabumon and T.K's digimon Patomon.

"Yeah, well we wanted to scope the place out before anyone else got here. Beside's Kari and I have a bet going on, on whose going to be last. I say Mimi but Kari says it will be Davis." Tai tried to sound confident truth was he was worried about this place and the people behind this.

"I hope you put money down cause Kari is going to win." T.K announced half laughing before going over to talk to her. Patomon joined Gatomon whilst Matt, Gabumon and his parents came to stand near Tai.

"Nice looking place. I wonder if the school looks anything like that." Matt let out a low whistle to accompany his comment.

"Yeah. It will be a pity if this is an ambush. Shame to ruin such a beautiful building." Tai said in a very serious voice.

"Lighten up. You haven't led us wrong before. Everything will be okay." Matt tried to cheer Tai up, it wasn't working well.

"Really. Are you still gonna be this carefree when Sora shows up." Tai intended for his comment to sober Matt up. It worked for about ten seconds. During which time Matt looked as if he had swallowed Digi sludge. Tai knew it was a low blow as Matt and Sora had only recently broken up. Both had decided to remain friends but it was still a little awkward.

"Low blow man. Low blow. Just relax. Everything will be just fine" Matt was trying to help Tai. He felt that Tai had become way too serious after his parents deaths. Not that he blamed him, he was trying to take care of himself and Kari whilst making sure they both completed school. It was hard so Matt had appointed himself to try to help Tai in any way he could. Even if it was just to try to get him to relax.

"Yeah. Fine. I'm sure it will be." Tai spoke with a far off voice. He had been watching Kari who was doing a wonderful job of pretending to be happy whilst talking to T.K. Even Matt could see she wasn't really happy but decided to let it go. Sometimes they just needed to pretend to be okay.

The small group lapsed into silence after that while they waited. They didn't have to wait long as the others started to arrive. First came Izzy and Tentomon, Joe and Gomamon, Ken and Wormon and Cody and Armadillomon. Then Sora and Biyomon, Yolei and Hawkmon and, much to Tai's disappointment, Mimi and Palmon.

Ten minutes after the others arrived Davis and Veemon, who had overslept came sprinting towards them. After several people had admonished him the group all went quiet and turned to Tai. Even the parents were looking at him waiting on him to make the call. Even though Tai had basically made Davis their leader he had conceded leadership to Tai at the meeting.

Tai who was beginning to look uncomfortable took a look at their group. He noted the apprehension, fear, mistrust and in Izzy's case inquisitiveness. The last people he looked at were Kari, Gatomon and Agumon. When each had given him a nod signifying that they were ready and had faith in him he turned to face the door. It was a large wooden door and seemed designed to intimidate those who approached it.

"Alright. Let's do this." Tai announced as he strode forward and knocked extremely loudly on the front door whilst the others came up behind him.


	10. Decision Time

"Do you have to be so loud, Tai? It's just rude to knock that loudly." Mimi called out, just as the door opened.

Everyone peered in to see who had opened it. It quickly became clear that there was no one there.

"This isn't spooky. Not spooky at all." Joe could be heard muttering to himself as Tai crossed the threshold closely followed by the other D.D., he could hear the parents following but they seemed rather upset and then Matt had to open his mouth and make it worse.

"You know it would suck if life were like horror movies?"

"Why is that Matt?" Tai asked as he turned to make sure everyone was inside.

"Because this would be the part of the movie were everyone shouts 'Don't go in there' and we ignore them."

"Oh that." Tai said, just as the door slammed shut behind them plunging the hall they were in into darkness.

Several of the parents slammed their bodies against the door to try to get it to open. The D.D. all remained calm and pulled out miniature torches which seemed to calm everyone a little.

"These were a great idea Cody." T.K. said.

"Okay everybody, this way." Tai said and started moving off. The D.D. all went to follow him but Sora's mum called out.

"Why?"

All the parents were still standing near the front entrance as if hoping it would release them. Tai sighed. It had been a long time since the others questioned his decisions and now he had to give an explanation on why. He wished they would just go along with them.

"Well for one if we leave now we will never know the truth about what is going on. For two this house doesn't seem to want us to leave. Besides with the Digimon here were perfectly safe."

"That's right." Agumon added very proudly.

The parents were looking at them rather sceptically and it was Matt's mum who spoke next.

"That's all?"

"Yep that's all. Oh and the house wants us to go this way." Tai said all of this with his cheeky trademark grin, if the light had have been better people would have noticed Sora blushing.

"The house wants us to go this way? That's your answer." Mimi's dad said sounding every bit as overdramatic as his daughter used once was.

"Well, yeah. See down the end of the hall, there's a light coming from under the door. Whoever is here we will probably find in there."

"Cause in horror movies that never ends badly." Matt muttered just loud enough for the D.D. to hear him.

"You can't argue with the house." Davis said.

This seemed to settle the argument for the kids and they started forward. Their parents followed behind but were all wondering how they could sound so calm about this.

When they reached the door it swung open all on its own. They pocketed their torches and noticed this room was totally different to the hall which had been dark and foreboding. This room had a large fire roaring in a grate down the left hand side. There were huge armchairs that looked rather comfortable throughout the room. There looked to be enough for everyone. The room also appeared too large for the house. Indeed Izzy had been so shocked by this obvious problem that Tai had to move him out of the doorway so that everyone could get in. They also noticed what appeared to be candles floating in mid-air. Tai was pretty sure he heard Izzy mutter wires but his interest was drawn to the opposite end of the room. As everyone else noticed their demeanour changed. The parents went to stand with their kids who had shifted ready to move if necessary. Tai and Agumon had placed themselves between Kari and the people they saw.

It was a strange sight to behold. There was a man who looked to be in his late thirties at the earliest dressed all in black. On his right side was a woman who was at least in her late twenties. Her hair was bright pink and was the most noticeable thing about her appearance. On the left of the man sat a girl no more than thirteen. She appeared to be reading and thus all anyone noticed was the book and her bushy brown hair poking over the top.

Tai approached them with the others following. He was halfway there when the man looked up and addressed them.

"I am pleased to see you all made it. Please take a seat and we can discuss everything."

The group looked at Tai. They were following his lead.

So when Tai sat down towards the front of the room everyone followed suit. As soon as they were all seated the man spoke again.

"Now before we start would you like some tea?"

The group was perplexed. That was not what they were expecting. Not only that but tables loaded with tea and cups had appeared throughout the room. They were sure that they hadn't been there before. They than noticed the girl look up from her book chuckle than lean around the man, whisper something to the other woman which led to her laughing rather loudly. The man then glared at both of them which only led to more laughter. He then turned towards the front of the room and spoke again.

"Alright. My name is Professor Severus Snape. I teach Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and am Head of Slytherin House, which has recognised your magical abilities and has accepted you as students. You do not have to attend however it may be dangerous for yourselves and others if you don't. Hogwarts is a boarding school in England. Also you should be advised that this will take the best part of the next four years of your life."

When he finished everyone sat staring for a while before Davis spoke.

"Who are they?" He said pointing at the two women next to Severus.

For a moment everyone looked at him before several people face palmed.

"Probably not the first question you should have asked." Tai muttered.

"It's alright. This is Auror, which means police officer Nymphadora Tonks," he loved the way using her first name made her glare at him, "she prefers her last name. This is Hermione Granger my ward and a third year student at the school."

"Prove it." Izzy called out as soon as Snape had finished speaking.

"Very well." Snape said coolly, he knew exactly what the kid had meant as soon as the he had spoken.

So he stood up, pulling his wand out. He produced his Doe patronus that moved around the room. He turned the kid who had first spoken's hair multiple colours and then transfigured the table in front of the "prove it" kid into a pig and back.

"Wow." Was a word heard throughout the room.

"Your letters said that there were special circumstances around this. Could you tell us what those are?" Tai asked deciding to direct the conversation back to matters at hand before Davis could speak again.

"Well under normal circumstances you would have received letters at the age of eleven from school's here in Japan. We believe your experience in the Digital World may have interfered with the detection of your magic. This means that your magic was not detected until recently. The schools here are not equipped to deal with you so they asked for help and Hogwarts volunteered. Now if you choose to attend the rest of your summer will be spent getting you all up to a third grade level. We have decided that it may be best to keep you all together. Now I believe one of you is seventeen. Normally in the magically world you would graduate from school and come of age. If you are happy however we will keep you with your friends instead of trying to push you through. Also I understand one of you is only twelve, this offer applies to you as well. If you wish you can be kept up to date with your friends instead of being held back."

The group sat there digesting the information. They were unsure about this. The offer was genuine and it seemed like a great plan but the school was in England. It was a boarding school. They were just unsure.

"Could we have a few moments alone to think about this?" Tai asked, the man responded with a nod and he and his companions left. Once they were gone everyone looked around.

"Well what do you think?" Tai asked.

"I don't want you to go." It was Agumon, the other Digimon all agreed with him.

"Well maybe we can ask and see if you guys can come with us, if we decide to go." Kari said, it seemed to calm their fears.

"I think it will be interesting." Izzy said.

"I wonder if they have cures for things we don't." Joe was muttering to himself.

"Okay," Tai announced drawing their attention back to him, "as appealing as listening to everyone tell us about what they think, I don't think it will help. We have all the information at our disposal and now we have decisions to make. Decisions that we have to make with our families and by ourselves."

The group looked at Tai and nodded before separating. Tai didn't need to talk to anyone really. He knew that Agumon would follow his lead. He looked at Kari who was looking at the ground. He was surprised when she spoke.

"Can you imagine Mum and Dad's reaction to this? ... I miss them Tai."

She hadn't looked at him but it was the most honest thing that she had said to him in a while.

"I do to Kari."

"Tai no matter what you decide I'll follow you. So just let me know what to do, okay. I think that I would like to attend, though."

So it was all up to him. He sat there and watched as both Gatomon and Agumon tried to cheer her up. He thought about how sad and lost they had both been since the accident. That nothing they did seemed to help. It was like a dark cloud that wouldn't go away. Even though she had tried to hide it, he had noticed that when the letters had arrived a small glimmer of hope had appeared in Kari's eyes. As if they were being given a second chance and then he remembered before the letter how her smile never reached her eyes. How she was always trying to pretend that she was okay. He had his answer then, so he stood up.

"We're going."

Everyone knew exactly what Tai meant. They knew that he hadn't noticed them waiting for him but understood. As soon as he was finished the others started rising. Until they were all on their feet.

"Looks like the Digdestined ride again." Matt announced.

His declaration brought smiles to their faces. Even their parents seemed happy.

Tai looked around at everyone smiling.

"Alright, let's do this."


	11. Towards the Future

Two weeks flew by faster than anyone expected. Upon accepting the offer from Hogwarts the group was almost immediately whisked away to a large estate in Japan. It was here they would start their training. It was a very old traditional house in the countryside. Large enough that Severus had invited the Digidestined's families to stay for the summer if they wished; they all took him up on that offer. The digimon were also invited and after being told that if they came in their in-training forms they would be allowed to attend the school.

The Digidestined soon learnt that the smartest witch of their age was also the ward of Severus. That made their study much easier. Rather than having to copy out lots of notes Severus handed out copies of Hermione's notes from her first two years. All the digidestined did was read it and pass the few very basic tests that Severus gave them. With a month until term began they were all eager to get their hands on a magic wand, Severus promised that they would go to London within the week to get their school supplies. This would also allow them time to practise.

Of course there had been hiccups along the way. The group calling him Severus all the time was one of them. They had heard Hermione call him that once and that was the end of it. They agreed to call him Professor when at the school but he had been unable to convince them to call him anything else outside of school. Tonks found this hilarious, until Severus convinced them to call her Nympadora for a week. She had almost cursed Davis the last time.

Then when Severus had to teach them how to ride brooms chaos had ensued. All that needed to be said was that the digimon had gotten involved and most of the brooms were now beyond repair. The school would have to invest in new ones. After that Severus had refused to let them near brooms again. Luckily they all had the basics so it wasn't all that bad.

The large group had also managed to in grain themselves in Hermione's life. They were always trying to include her in conversations and have her help them with their homework. They stumbled across her parent's fate thanks to Davis's big mouth. On one of their first night's he had opened his mouth and stuck both of his feet in it.

"So Hermione, where are your parents?"

It had been an innocent enough question but it sent Hermione reeling. She had fled the room and the entire group was left staring at her now vacant spot.

"Davis of all the insensitive-" Mimi had started before being interrupted.

"It's alright. It only happened recently, so the pain is still very raw." Severus stated.

"What happened?" Sora asked it was something they had all been wondering about since they had agreed to this school thing.

"Two weeks before the end of school Hermione's parents were killed in a car accident. This whole situation is still very new." Tonks gave them the answer they had sought and they were stunned. Everyone bar Severus and Tonks began to look at Tai and Kari.

"A car accident?" Tai asked, he was looking at his hands as he spoke.

"Yes, that's what Tonks said." Severus responded while watching Tai and his sister Kari.

Tai looked up to see Kari stand and leave the room. He followed her knowing already were she was headed. This left Matt and the others to explain that Tai and Kari had lost their parents in a car accident.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Kari asked knowing the answer all too well.

Hermione was sitting outside on one of the verandas. Her head was in her hands as she tried to wipe away the tears.

"I'm fine." She managed to choke out between the tears.

"You don't have to lie to us. We know you're not. You're feeling guilty because even though you still cry when you go to sleep you haven't really thought about them in a while." Tai said as he and Kari sat down beside her.

"Then somebody mentions them and it hits you all over again. You thought at the time that it couldn't possibly get any more painful than suddenly it does and all you want to do is cry. So you do." Kari continued.

"We've been there. Last year our parents were killed in a car accident. It's a year later and we are both still trying to get on with life but it still hurts. You shouldn't be ashamed of that. Besides Davis is an idiot sometimes." Tai finished.

Hermione had watched them both speak and was glad that someone out their understood a little of what she was feeling. Without warning she grabbed Tai in a hug and burst into tears, he didn't seem to mind though. He had been speaking to Hermione as much as he was speaking to Kari. Letting her know that he still felt it all too. That she wasn't alone. This resulted in Kari grabbing him in a hug too. The three of them sat there in a group hug crying for those they had lost. The next day Davis apologised and Hermione was more than willing to accept it. From then on this large and rather strange group had become like a family.

Over the two weeks they learnt about Severus's past. Tonks powers and job. Hermione's problems at school and about her spells that she was developing. Tai's talent at soccer. Davis's ability to get in trouble when there shouldn't have been a problem. Matt and Soras break up. Yolie's passion for everything. Mimi's unreserved sincerity. Joe's fears and reliableness. Cody's moral code. Izzy's inquisitiveness. Ken's shyness. T.K.'s never ending hope and good nature and Kari's kindness and her ability to hold back her feelings.

Everything the group did seemed to bring them closer to each other. Even the digimon felt it. Of course Tai, Kari, Hermione and Severus all felt that it was going to well. That something was going to happen. How right they were. On the first Sunday of their last four weeks an event occurred that shattered the peace of the group.

"AAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The scream had alerted everyone in the house that something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

The D.D., Severus and Tonks found Hermione floating and writhing in agony in her room. Tai, Matt and Davis had all charged forward to grab her when Severus arrived just in time to stop them. He nodded his head towards Tonks who disappeared. After five minutes, which seemed like an eternity to those watching it stopped and Hermione fell to the ground.

Severus was beside her in an instant. He was checking her vitals and trying to ignore the visions blasting through his head. When he had ascertained that she was going to be alright he looked around the room. All of the D.D. were there as well as their digimon. This was good as all of them had featured in his visions. Then Tonks returned.

"Is she alright?" Tonks asked kneeling down next to them.

"She will be. Enlarge it. We need to take them." Severus responded.

Tonks looked at the D.D. quizzically before doing as instructed. She produced what looked to be a kettle. She then used her wand to enlarge it before speaking.

"All of you need to touch this. We will explain what's going on soon." She held the kettle up for them to touch. Severus lifted Hermione into his arms and then touched the kettle. The D.D. looked at Tai. He looked at Hermione and knew that he had to make sure that she was alright. He touched the kettle and the others followed suit. Once they and the digimon had touched the kettle a tug was felt behind the navel of all those present as they were pulled out of Japan. Towards their future.


	12. Gringotts

The large group landed on a marble surface. Used to strange forms of transport the Digidestined were able to stay upright. All of them staggered upon contact with the marble floor. They were in a large hall made almost entirely of white marble. Joe of course was the first one to spot trouble. A strange-looking creature that was definitely no digimon speeding towards the group. Worse still, there were at least six others coming.

"W-What are those things?" Joe asked before placing himself behind Matt. Every digimon had adopted a fighting stance ready for whatever was about to happen. Almost.

"I take it that it has happened?" The nearest goblin asked.

"Yes it has. Others will be arriving shortly." Severus swept forward as he spoke. It showed how much the digimon trusted him that they instantly relaxed when they realised that Severus didn't consider them a threat.

"Alright. We will go wake him. She has already arrived." The Goblin spoke quickly before turning to his brethren and speaking quickly to them. At this point the digidestined turned their attention back to Hermione who was still unconscious. She was propped up in Tonks arms. If it hadn't been for what they had seen a few minutes ago, she could have been asleep.

"Where are we? What happened to Hermione? What's going on?" Tai shot all his questions rapidly at the adults. All the digimon were still slightly tense and the D.D. had formed small tight defensive circles.

"We are at Gringotts, the wizarding bank in England. The rest is hard to explain and seeing as there are others who need to know it will be easier to wait until they arrive."

The group looked around at each other. They trusted Severus and even though this didn't feel particularly safe Hermione's words about the wizarding world being nothing like it seemed raced through their minds. They were pulled back to reality by Severus.

"Tonks I need you to go get Kingsley and bring him here."

"Really? I thought we didn't want anyone in the Ministry to know?"

"He has to be here. Wait until he gets here to tell him though."

"What about the others?"

"Two are already on their way and the others will be retrieved by the Hogwarts Ghost's."

"Alright but someone will need to hold Hermione."

"I'll do it." Davis proclaimed as he and Demiveemon took Tonks place on the floor. Apparently he still wanted to repay her.

They watched Tonks leave and then were shocked by their first sight of ghost's. Hermione had of course told them about the house ghosts that existed at Hogwarts. Even though Severus had given them warning it was still a surprise to see them float straight through the walls.

"What can we do?" A ghost wearing chains and covered in blood asked. This could only be the Bloody Baron whom Hermione had mentioned. He spoke directly to Severus.

"The other current Heads of House and Hagrid are required. Also would someone please ask Minerva to bring Misters Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley with them. I thought Peeves would have begged to come with you?"

"He did but realised that it would be more prudent of him to make sure the portraits and the residents of the castle knew."

With that the four ghosts disappeared through the walls to find the people that Severus had spoken of. None of the D.D. was sure of whom they were talking about. All had moved to form a ring around Hermione and Davis. Quiet for the first time enveloped the hall they were in and at this point Tai looked around to see how the others were.

He noticed that the group were all doing the same. It was a small comfort to only see a twinge of fear in their eyes. If not for the digimon they would have been terrified. As it was all of them were touching their partner in one way or another. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed that Koromon was attached to his leg as well as Kari's. They were always willing to protect everyone. The peace was broken by Hermione who stirred in Davis's arms.

When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was a small blue creature and the top of a head with goggles on it.

"Davis, Davis she's awake!" Demiveemon excitedly announced to everyone whilst bouncing up and down on Hermione's legs.

"We know that. Would you stop bouncing around on her!"

"Oops. Sorry."

"That's alright. Are we in Gringotts? Why are we here? Did something happen?"

Hermione had managed to get her bearings quickly. Upon realising the blue creature and the goggles were her new friends she had noticed the location and had been surprised. Seeing the looks of surprise and worry on her friend's faces worried her. The only question she hadn't asked was why she was unconscious? It was the one that troubled her the most. She felt okay, different but okay. The D.D. was saved from awkwardly trying to explain a situation they knew little about by Severus.

"Hermione your awake? How do you feel? Are you in any pain? Do you feel sick at all?"

"I feel fine. What's going on?"

"It will all be explained soon. Just rest."

With that Severus got up to talk to several goblins that had re-entered the hall. Leaving the D.D. with a very inquisitive Hermione looking at them for answers.

"Well you see you had some sort of fit and then we came here. Then Tonks went to get people and then some ghosts showed up and they went to get people. That's all we know." That was Davis's attempt to explain the situation. Had anyone else heard what he just said they would have probably been confused. Hermione seemed to take it all in and thought about.

"So we are at Gringotts?" She responded.

"If your descriptions were accurate. Then yes." Izzy replied this time. He had been studying the place the entire time.

"And I had some sort of fit?" Hermione continued.

"Yes, you were shaking and floating." Joe supplied for her.

"You were screaming and then it suddenly stopped. We were so worried about you." Sora finished for him.

"Well then why bring me here instead of somewhere like St. Mungo's and why don't I recall this so-called fit?" Hermione spoke to herself more than she did to anyone else.

"Well I don't know how you can't remember it." Cody said. Their conversation was cut off by the entrance of several people into the hall.

"Where is she?" The voice of the largest man any of the D.D. had ever seemed echoed through the hall.

"Hagrid perhaps you should keep your voice down." In contrast one of the shortest people they had ever seen walked next to him and spoke with a rather squeaky voice.

"Well Severus is over there perhaps he will tell us." A woman walking with them said. To the D.D. she looked as if she belonged in a garden.

"Hermione is fine she is over there with our new students." Severus said and pointed them out.

The group moved towards Hermione and Severus went back to staring at the front doors.

"You alright Hermione?" Hagrid asked.

"Okay." She said before standing up and accepting a hug from each of them.

"Ahem." It was Mimi who coughed and Hermione realised that she wanted to be introduced.

"Sorry this is Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick and Hagrid the Gamekeeper and Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts. Professors this is Tai, Koromon, Kari, Salamon, Matt, Tsunomon, Sora, Yokomon, Mimi, Tanemon, Joe, Bukamon, Izzy, Montimon, T.K., Togemon, Davis, Demiveemon, Yolei, Poromon, Cody, Upamon, Ken and Minomon." Hermione pointed everyone out and then tried to catch her breath. Luckily the doors to Gringotts opened distracting everyone.

Tonks had returned with a tall man with gold earrings. He was wearing dark purple robes and looked very tired. They were followed by two teenagers. One was tall with boyish good looks. The other was a young woman who was pretty and had the face of a wise person. They stopped short of everyone. Severus approached Tonks and the stranger, whilst Flitwick and Sprout moved towards the two students.

"Sorry about waking you Kingsley. I hope you are well?"

"I am. Though what Tonks has told me does trouble me. Is it true?" The man whom they were now calling Kingsley in their heads spoke with a deep soothing voice.

"Unfortunately, it is. Yes Tonks, she is fine." He spoke rather quickly and addressed Tonks at the end as she appeared to be losing patience in her need to know about Hermione's condition.

"Mr. Diggory you look well."

"Miss. Chang it is good to see you here."

The two students nodded their heads and glanced towards the D.D. and Hermione before moving away from everyone to talk to each other. At this time the doors opened again revealing a very stern looking woman and four men with flaming red hair. The stern woman walked past everyone until she was standing in front of Hermione.

"Are you feeling well Miss Granger?"

"Alright. What's going on Professor?"

"That will be explained shortly Miss Granger. I am glad to hear that you are well. And pleased to see that you have made new friends."

Professor McGonagall smiled as she walked towards Severus pleased to see that Hermione was alright. It was then that the group noticed the four red-heads had hung back near the doors. All of them kept shooting glances at Hermione. It was as if they wanted to say something to her.

"All right. Now that everyone is here would you please follow Goblin Griphook. Before anyone asks we are going to see the Goblin High King, so Davis if you could keep the idiotic remarks to a minimum please." Severus announced to the room before trailing behind one of the goblins.

The students were the last to follow. All were thoroughly confused by the adult's lack of information. Tai noticed that the six others they hadn't met yet made sure they were at the very end of the group. It was as if they were offering some sort of protection. They slowly made their way behind the rows of counters and down several long twisting dark tunnels. They all looked to have been carved out by hand and were lit by torches. Izzy kept muttering about magic reinforcing the ceiling. Several people kept telling him to shut up. Though magic enhancements seem to have been made as Hagrid was able to walk upright without a problem despite the fact that this tunnel was designed for goblins. Tai also noticed that every now and again there appeared to be Goblins lining the walls. Dressed in armour and sporting all kinds of weapons. He noticed others looking uneasy and hoped that everything would be okay. He pulled Kari a little closer and set Koromon on his shoulder. It was then that the group came to a halt.

"Hermione would you come up here."

Severus called out from the head of the group. The adults parted and looked towards Hermione expectantly. She didn't move. She seemed to have frozen.

"We'll come with you." It was Ken who spoke. She looked to the other D.D. who nodded their heads and those who could, gave her a reassuring touch on hers shoulders. With that they approached as a group.

The reason for the stop was because of a door. A large door that seemed to have been carved directly out of the stone around them. It was covered in all sorts of rare jewels and appeared to have carvings of goblin history all over it.

Hermione looked around at the people gathered in front of the door. She saw apprehension, tension, fear, worry and confusion all over their faces. She sought out Tonks and Severus in the sea of faces. When she found them they both gave her a nod. Each wore grim expressions. The nod of their heads though was all Hermione needed. She turned around knocked twice on the door; which was surprisingly soft. The door swung open to reveal a large cavern.

Nobody moved from their positions. Mainly because Hermione hadn't moved. She was staring at a white translucent figure on the other side of the hall. It looked like a ghost but was indeed white instead of silver.

However it wasn't this that caught Hermione's breath. That made her freeze. It was who the person was. She recognised the clothes. The face. The stance. A thousand thoughts and a million memories were whirling through Hermione's head. Twice in one year she had opened doors to find an all too familiar face looking at her. This time though she wasn't sure whether she could handle the surprise.

After a few minutes of standing Hermione whispered. Her whisper echoed around the cavern and down the hall catching Severus and Tonks attention.

"Sarah?"


	13. In The Cavern of The Goblin King

The white figure on the other side of the hall turned wearing a small, sad smile. Hermione slowly walked forward tears streaming down her face as she went. So caught by the fact that Sarah hadn't been lying, that she was dead, Hermione failed to notice the old and regal looking Goblin sitting behind her. Behind Hermione, Severus and Tonks had pushed to the front of the group and into the cavern. They followed Hermione who had reached the white figure and was now talking to her. The rest of the group slowly moved into the room. Once they were all inside the doors snapped shut behind them.

The cavern was huge. Lit only by torches not every part of the cavern was visible. These darkened parts looked as if they could go on forever. Behind the chair of the goblin king stood five doors. Four were inlaid with animal symbols. The fifth stood directly behind the chair of the goblin king and was covered in shadows. On the floor there seemed to be a series of carvings. At the closing of the door Hermione, Severus and Tonks were snapped out of their conversation.

"Now that you are all here I suppose it is time to explain." Sarah announced to the room. Her eyes flashed over everyone. Noticing they settled into five groups. The Weasley's, Diggory and Chang, the Teachers, the Digidestined and Hermione and her guardians.

"The full truth this time?" Hermione queried, giving Sarah a suspicious look.

"More or less. It will be the full truth as known at this current time. If that changes well you'll find out later."

Hermione had been about to ask a question when Sarah raised her eyebrows. Hermione knew that Sarah was going to tell them the truth but having waited this long Hermione was being impatient. She had realised as soon as she had seen Sarah that she had mourned Sarah this whole time too.

"But first, before the truth we should all be introduced. So we shall start with me. All you need to know is that my name is Sarah and I am recently deceased. Everyone here should already know Hermione and Severus. Hermione of course attends Hogwarts and Severus is the potions Professor at the school. Tonks is next to them and is the most recent Auror to graduate."

Everyone looked at them wondering why she was bothering. Then she started speaking again.

"Okay let's get the other Hogwarts staff done. There is Professor Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration teacher. Then there is Professor Pomona Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff and Herbology teacher. Next to them you have Professor Filius Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw and Charms teacher. Finally we have Rubeus Hagrid, Gamekeeper and Keeper of the Keys. Also recently promoted to Care of Magical Creatures Professor. I should add that standing with them is Kingsley Shacklebolt, also an Auror."

"Really Hagrid that's fantastic news."

"Awesome"

At Hermione and the Weasley twins congratulations Hagrid had ducked his head which had turned bright red.

"Moving on. In the red corner we have William Weasley, prefers Bill and is a Curse Breaker for Grigotts. His younger brother Charlie Weasley works with Dragons in Romania. Then you have Fred and George Wesley, twins and ruling pranksters of Hogwarts."

Bill and Charlie didn't seem all that fussed. Fred and George took the opportunity to bow for everyone.

"We also have Cedric Diggory, member of Hufflepuff house and prefect. With him is Cho Chang, member of Ravenclaw mouse and a prefect as well. Both play quidditch."

Unlike the twins neither seemed to appreciate the staring.

"Finally we have the largest group. First of we have Tai and his friend Koromon, both big soccer fans. His younger sister is Kari accompanied by Salamon; both are rather quiet but very friendly. Next to them are Matt and Tsunomon, friendly and he is a musician. His younger brother is T.K. with Tokomon, never-ending hope is their motto. Then you have Sora and Yokomon, talented at most sports. Then there's Mimi and Tanemon, sometimes brutally sincere. Behind them is Izzy and Montimon, their curiosity is greater than most. Next is Joe and Bukamon, a more reliable pair you won't find. Then there is Davis and Demiveemon, friendly and hot-headed. Yolei and Poromon, sincere and caring. Cody and Upamon, reliable and come with their own honour code. Finally Ken and Minomon, two of the kindest people you could ever meet. For those of you who don't know the beings with them are called digimon."

Sarah took a deep breath before continuing. Allowing everyone to take them in. Most of the faces were curious.

"Lastly we are in the cavern of the Goblin High King, Ragnorok. As such he is present. This is he."

She pointed to the Goblin behind her. Everyone looked at him, even Bill hadn't met him. This left him wondering what could be so important for him to be involved.

"Are you quite finished or are you going to spin this out?" He spoke with a deep voice which was full of amusement, apparently he liked Sarah.

"You know me. So what do you expect?"

The Goblin King sighed before addressing everyone else.

"You may call me Ragnorok. This could go on for quite a while so I shall speak with you more soon."

Once finished he sat down again. All those who had met goblins before were a little shocked. He seemed more reasonable than other goblins.

"Very well. I suppose you are all wondering why you were gathered here. Was there a crime committed? How are you all related? Does it even matter? I am going to try to answer those questions."

Everyone looked at her rather sceptically before she continued.

"To know the truth we must first go back to the past. To the founding of Hogwarts and the often unknown and unacknowledged fifth founder of the school. The Marauder."

When she finished the only person to react was Bill.

"You mean that myth the goblins pass around."

"That is indeed correct. Only it is no myth."

"Well that would explain a lot."

He was the only one who knew the myth and understood what it meant. Everyone else had watched the exchange curiously. Even Tonks and Severus weren't aware of the full myth.

"Indeed. As Bill said it is believed to be a myth and is rarely spoken of by wizards. The truth is known only to the goblins who protect the secret. There was indeed a fifth backer of Hogwarts. They are known only by their last name. Marauder. This person provided the monetary backing for Hogwarts. They were one of the reasons that the peace was kept at Hogwarts. This person was the only muggle born that Slytherin ever held any respect for, you see. Indeed it is said that they were born on Halloween, on a Friday that coincided with a blue moon. This is said to have gifted them with extraordinary powers. For several years the group was happy and the school was strong. So much so that Slytherin asked the marauder to marry him. She readily agreed. However another who was disgusted by his betrayal of his once staunch belief's murdered the Marauder. After her death the group was not the same. Eventually they fought over the school's direction and the Marauder's death. Blame was thrown around and eventually Slytherin left. He felt it was the only way to end the fighting. Many used his departure to further their own beliefs and the current story about the fracturing of the school came into existence. The goblins, the only others who knew the full truth have kept this secret for years. Protecting it until the right time. Telling only those they trusted from the human community."

Sarah ended to catch her breath giving Bill a pointed look. At her last words he had become quiet honoured. Trust from goblins was rare and hard to earn. Apparently he had though. Most were thinking over everything they had heard.

"Okay but what does this have to do with us here and now?" Izzy asked. All heads turned back to Sarah.

"Everything. You see this wasn't the end. It was known at the time that there were those who had taken up an oath to protect the Marauder. Their failure condemned them and their decendants to continue serving the next Marauders. Furthermore one of them was seer. They foresaw a time when the guard would be needed and the true heir would return. The magical pact they made occurred in this very room. As did five wills. All overseen by the Goblin High King of the time. They were for the five vaults behind us. Leaving them to the true heir when they returned. The true heir is said to be the connection between the five Hogwarts founders. That is why you are all here today. For the true heir has returned and is in danger. It is time for the Houses to be reunited and the guard to return. Time for myth to be revealed as truth and the truth of the goblins to be revealed. It is time."

At the end of Sarah's speech no one spoke or moved. They all wanted to laugh but she was being serious. Deadly serious. It was in the way that she spoke. The way she held herself. No one in the room was going to question the fact that she spoke the truth.

"So who is it?" Cody spoke through the hushed silence. It was question they all wanted answered, though some were already positive of the heir's identity.

"The heir is Hermione."


	14. Birth Mark

Silence reigned for a few moments.

"How do you know that? I mean these people were alive years and years ago. How could you possibly prove it was me?" Hermione asked while Sarah chuckled to herself.

"You know the guard that I was talking about. Magic from being the Head member of the Guard allowed me to find and protect the heir until it was time."

"That still doesn't make sense." Severus was just as sceptical.

"Okay look. Were getting ahead of ourselves. Let's talk about the past some more okay."

When no one interrupted Sarah continued.

"The Goblins have guarded this secret for years because the Marauder was the first of wizarding kind that they ever respected. They made a pact with her that they would protect her secret and entrust the magic to the future generations. The Goblins agreed because they are actually a rather peaceful race who love a good prank. Something that will become more obvious from now on."

"Okay, but why pretend to be otherwise?" Bill asked curious about their supposed true nature.

"Until now, the Ministry would have sought greater control over Gringotts. With the Marauder's return they can no longer seek a ruling share in Gringotts. The Marauder also backed the original Gringotts. Without the heir the ministry could have tried to claim a ruling majority because of part wizard ownership. By having people perceive them to be a great deal nastier then they are, the ministry would not lay claim and risk angering the goblins."

"So the goblins are more like Fred and George then like Percy?" Charlie asked.

"Yes but they are still a very proud race."

"So how does that relate to Hermione being the heir?" Izzy queried.

"Well having set up business with the goblins and never trying to cheat them or abuse their position with in their joint business venture she earnt their trust. The guard by this time had formed. In total it was a group of sixteen people. Originally the guard was only bound by the word they gave to the Marauder. When the seer told the Marauder of the future the guard agreed to take oaths so that should she fail to be there for her children and this future came to pass the guard would still be bound to protect the family. The guard failed to protect the Marauder and so the magic came into effect. These magic oaths were overseen by the goblins of Gringotts. Part of the magic allowed the head of the guard to be able to find the new Marauder. That way the legend was passed down the generations and the guard would always be able to find the Marauder when they were needed."

"So that would make you the Head of the Guard?" Tai questioned.

"Yes I was. However with my death two of the families are now gone from the guard. So there is a new Head of the guard whose current identity remains unknown."

"Okay this history lesson is great and all but I still don't believe you." Hermione had stood there taking this all in and only now decided to speak.

"Well there is a way to prove it. Right Ragnorok."

"Indeed there is."

"Which means the History lesson continues. Now the trust between the Marauder and the Goblins eventually extended to the Hogwarts founders who were the first clients of Gringotts behind The Marauder herself. They also entrusted their wills to the goblins. The wills leave everything to the future true heir of the Marauder. These wills were magical wills and name the true heir."

At this stage Ragnorok produced five scrolls. Each scroll bore the crest of Hogwarts. The five scrolls flew forward and stopped, floating in front of Hermione. Each one unfurled to show her own name staring back at her. The scrolls then returned to Ragnorok.

"So you wrote my name on a bit of parchment. Still doesn't prove anything."

"I knew you would be difficult but really Hermione. Anyway we shall continue. These wills left everything to the future heir. This included all houses owned by the founders, the school and the grounds that it sits on, all money and artefacts owned by the deceased and of course the house elves of the five founders."

"Okay this is great and all. Now say for a minute that I buy into this story. You said the Marauder was killed. They way you told the story they weren't married yet and that would mean that there was no child. Ergo no link to the fifth founder."

Sarah turned to Hermione. She smiled at Hermione's triumphant look before speaking.

"Did I ever say they weren't married or that there was no child? They were married by the Goblin High King. A formal ceremony was going to be held but the Marauder was killed before the ceremony. However the Marauder had already given birth to a child. The child was part of the reason that Slytherin left the school. This child was the first link. You Hermione are the last."

Hermione mulled that news over whilst Sarah continued speaking.

"Now several things need to occur tonight. Severus and Tonks-"

"How did everyone know to come here?" Hermione interrupted Sarah apparently looking for a loop-hole.

"Well seeing as Severus and Tonks signed special magical contracts with Gringotts giving them guardianship they were able to connect with you when the emergence occurred. Severus saw the names and faces of those who would could be trusted by you both now and in the future. These people were brought here through various means. Some felt the emergence, others were summoned."

"Fine."

"Okay. Severus, Tonks as her guardians do you give permission for the oaths?"

"Yes."

"So Hermione ready to be given proof of your inheritance."

"As long as it is actual proof."

"Alright you heard me talk about the emergence right?"

"Yeah. What is that?"

"Well it resembles a fit. You probably don't remember it."

"She doesn't." Matt announced.

"Well this fit is your full powers surfacing. These powers are cemented as part of your being by a birth mark that until now was invisible to the naked eye. In some ways it resembles a tattoo. As time passes the mark usually spreads across the body. It almost always starts on some part of the torso. This mark also hints to the kinds of powers possessed by the heir. So Hermione show us some skin."

Hermione raised one eyebrow at Sarah's comments. She then raised the front of her top to show nothing on her stomach before raising the back of her top. This was followed by several gasps.

"Hermione have you always that?" Mimi called out from behind her.

"Had what?"

At this point Severus vanished the back of Hermione's top whilst Tonks conjured several mirrors. Through them Hermione could see her back. The image astounded her. Until now Hermione had never had a birth mark.

On her back was an image of a sleeping Dragon. The Dragon was an array of colours and seemed to be shooting out tiny flames. It appeared to be sleeping around some sort of tree. The trees branches ran up and over her shoulders. They looked as if they might eventually branch out down her arms and down the front of her body. There looked to be a corresponding roots system coming out underneath the dragon. Both seemed to be adorned with flowers. Each flower was a different colour and had yet to flower.

"Okay let's say I believe you now. What sort of danger am I in?" Hermione looked back at Sarah as the mirrors disappeared and the back of her clothes reappeared.

"Well the thing is we don't really know. Once the ceremony is complete I can recommend whom not to trust and where the threat may come from but once the ceremony is complete you won't have to worry."

"Why not?"

"Well the ceremony and much of the point of meeting tonight is to re-call the guard. Once they are reassembled, they will protect you and no threat will be able to take you down."


	15. The Guard

"Ceremony?" Kingsley called from the back of the room.

"Yes. Well there isn't really much involved. On the floor there are a series of carvings. They were made when the first Marauder and the first Guard swore their oaths. Now all it takes to renew the oaths is for Hermione to stand in the very middle circle and the Guard members to take their places in the connecting circles on the outside. Once that happens the magic of the guard members and Hermione will intertwine and the ceremony will be complete."

"Okay but you said two of the guard families were dead. What happens to their places?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well the seer said that two new people would take those places completing the circle and the guard. These two people are supposed to know when the guard starts forming. As it is only two known guard members are present."

When Sarah finished speaking she turned to look at the two students who had not spoken to anyone. Both stepped forward. Hermione recognised them from around Hogwarts. One was Cedric Diggory, a fifth year Hufflepuff student. The other was Cho Chang, a fourth year Ravenclaw student.

"Long time no see. I hope that you've kept an eye on her during school. Though considering what she gets up to I would say that youse haven't been very successful." Sarah spoke to them with a half-serious, half-amused tone.

"You try keeping track of her in a school that size." Cedric defended.

"Her friends weren't exactly helping the matter." Cho added.

"Yes well that won't matter anymore."

"Hey Hermione sorry we haven't met before. I am Cedric Diggory and this is Cho Chang. Our families have been members of the Guard from the beginning."

Hermione shook their hands but wasn't really paying attention. She was a little overwhelmed at the present.

"Also we have a slight problem." Cho spoke for the first time looking at Severus.

"What problem?"

"Our families aren't as proud of our involvement in this as one might think. They told us not to come home if we take part in this." Both Cho and Cedric looked rather sad at the prospect of being kicked out of their families. Hermione felt badly for them but wasn't sure what she could do for them.

"Well if you want you can stay with us for the holidays." Tonks made the offer and when both nodded their ascent to this plan, Ragnorok rose from his seat.

"Alright let's get the ceremony underway. Miss Granger if you would please follow me." Ragnorok appeared much younger when bathed in more light. Hermione took the arm he offered her and lead her to the middle of the cavern.

"Please your Majesty, just Hermione will do."

"Alright as long as you call me Ragnorok."

"Deal."

He stopped in about the centre of the room and touched the ground, running his finger along the floor. As he did so a ring of light appeared from a carving in the floor. The light showed that there were many circles carved into the floor, within some of the circles there seemed to be some sort of mark. In the circle in front of her there were little ruins carved all through it.

"If you would please step inside this circle."

"Okay."

Hermione was just going with what was going on around her. It was all a little much too really wrap her head around. She watched as four of the remaining circles lit up. Cho and Cedric walked forward and stepped into two of them. When they did so more carvings on the floor lit up connecting the circles too each other.

"So what about the other guard members?" Cedric asked as he did so two people moved forward to stand in the other circles, connecting the first five.

"Fred, George what are you pair doing?" Charlie called out to them.

"We are-"

"- doing what feels right."

The twins answered in unison before turning too Hermione.

"Were sorry about the way the others have been acting." Fred went first.

"Had we have known they wouldn't have gotten away with it for long." George continued.

"That's alright, it wasn't your fault." Hermione stopped them from a long apology. It was enough that they cared.

"What are they talking about?" Bill asked concerned.

"I would also like to know what's going on." Cedric followed up with.

"We'll tell you later." Fred and George said together.

During this chat the other circles had begun to light up. This illuminated the markings inside the remaining circles, catching Tai's eye.

"No way. It can't be." Though Tai had spoken quietly the echo of his words caught everyone's attention. They watched him and Koromon move forward to examine the circle.

"What is it Tai?" Sora called out as the rest of the digidestined moved forward.

"It's the Crest of Courage."

At his words the others spread out and found their crests in the other circles. Davis, Yolei and Cody found circles containing two crests, which matched up with the digi armour eggs.

"Well I suppose that tells us who the rest of the guard are." Kingsley said quietly.

All of them stepped into the circles. Later they all said that there was some sort of pull. They felt that they needed to step into the circles. As they and their digimon stepped into the circles, strings of light shot out to connect the seventeen circles on the floor. When they were all connected, the group began to glow. They all experienced the same strange sensation of touching each other without moving. The light then died out leaving them standing there looking slightly stunned. Only Hermione and Tai were still enveloped in light. They remained that way for a few seconds more and then they too were left standing there.

"Well that was odd." T.K. voiced what they had all been thinking.

"Indeed but the ceremony is now complete. Hermione is safe now." Sarah said whilst looking at Hermione.

"Can we talk, in private Sarah?" Hermione asked.

"Of course." Sarah ushered Hermione over to the side of the room. Everyone else took this as an opportunity to talk to each other.

"Well?"

"Did you ever actually care about me or were you only doing your job?" Hermione got right to the point.

"Hermione, at first I only moved in because it was my job to protect you. As time passed I got to know you and you became my family. I have and will always care about you. Do you remember that day I saved your life? I knew you were in danger that day Hermione but I didn't have to respond to that feeling. I responded because I wanted to protect you."

"So then how come you're dead and why do you look different from other ghosts?"

"I'll answer the second question first. I look different because I am not really another ghost. I have actually passed on to the next place. Part of your powers allows those who have passed on to come back and be visible in your presence. Eventually you will be able to call us at will. However we don't belong in this world and can only spend a short time here. I have to go soon. Now your second question. I'm dead because when I saved your life I pulled an enormous amount of energy from the magic of the Guards and my own. That magic hasn't stabilised even after all this time. The imbalance has been killing me for a while. The Goblins were able to buy me time over the years but it had to happen eventually. Okay."

"Okay."

Hermione and Sarah stepped back towards the others and the meeting began to reconvene.

"Alright now the threat. Hermione I can tell you that the only people that you can fully trust are in this room. You will over time begin to recognise who you can trust and who you can't. Until then the only people you should trust are in here. Especially in the ministry. Also beware Dumbledore and the members of the Weasley clan who aren't here. I don't know their true intentions or whether they are just being used but don't know it. That's all I can tell you. The rest you will have to figure out on your own."

"Okay. One more question though. What kinds of powers do I have?" Hermione asked.

"Now you ask about the cool part. You will be able to communicate with dragons and possibly other creatures. You will have some affinity to nature though I don't know how that will work. The flowers represent something but you won't know until they flower. Also you can communicate with the dead. There may be others but you will have to figure them out as they come."

"That's pretty cool." Davis announced what everyone was thinking.

"I have to go now Hermione. I love you and I know you'll be fine. Also Tai congratulations. As head of the Guard I expect you to take good care of her. I miss you Hermione." Sarah spoke quickly as she slowly faded away.

"I will." Tai vowed from his place with the Digidestined. He would take care of Hermione like she was family.

"Miss you too." Hermione whispered quietly as Sarah disappeared. A few minutes passed in silence.

"Hermione there is still much to discuss, if you please?" Ragnorok spoke quietly gesturing to a chair in front of his desk. Hermione slowly made her way towards the desk to talk about her inheritance.


End file.
